7x05: Hayley
by Metrical
Summary: Hayley finds herself a bit different to all her friends. She hates the parties and loves staying at home and blogging or watching movies or taking photo's. She feels like an outcast and struggles with both her secret and her overwhelming crush.
1. Chapter 1

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.05: HAYLEY**

**Hello my lovely readers and welcome to Episode 5! As promised earlier, this episode is actually a really nice one. You know those really heart-touching kind of episodes? Like 1.02: Cassie and 3.07: JJ, those nice kind of ones :) They're some of my favourites so I hope to get some of my stories up to that level. I just watched a really awesome Skins Montage with a song I had planned for the end of either 7.01 or 7.02 in it, and it was really cool, so now I shall get writing.**

* * *

><p>The tree on the left, the thin one with big, bushy leaves, was cut out slightly on the left, you couldn't see all of it and you need a good enough gap so it's not touching the edge of the frame.<p>

Hayley slid the camera across slightly to the left, and then looked at it again, much better. She tilted it slightly upwards to get more of an obscurely shaped cloud in the shot.

She frowned and went into the option bar; she turned the tone up to get a lighter colour. This time it looked a lot better; it was like a framed picture on the screen.

Hayley held it still and snapped the shot. Before moving it in the slightest, Hayley checked the photo and it was terrific, one of her best, she thought. She smiled to herself, picking up the camera and then twirling on the spot in the park.

An old man strolled up a few meters to her left in a big brown coat. She smiled and took a snap of him.

He turned suddenly towards her with a frown, and she just smiled and waved at him, with her hand relatively covered by her jacket sleeve.

She slung her camera around her shoulder and got on the bike parked behind her, kicking it into motion.

Hayley pedaled out of the park and hit the suburban roads, immediately coming across a hill.

She smiled to herself as she begun to ride down the hill with great speed, the wind hitting her teeth and the sun brushing her forehead, the day was lovely and cool, and there didn't seem like anything wrong in the world.

Kelly wasn't sending a demanding text, nobody had broken down, Sam wasn't complaining again, everything was relatively perfect.

She slid smoothly along the pavement, waving by people on the streets she had never seen before as she went.

She skidded to a firm halt outside her house, as she went to park her bike around the side of the house, tying it firmly to the fence.

She went round to the door, and got the key out of her pocket as she went inside. A head poked around the wall as she came in, a grey one with fur and whiskers, as it meowed happily trotting up to Hayley to rub it's head against her legs.

"There you are," she said, "You disappeared earlier, I was going to have to chat to you before I left."  
>The cat purred as he rubbed her legs.<p>

"No," said Hayley, "I was just out up at Ferb's hill taking photo's, no need to worry."

The cat let out a delightful meow.

"Alright, watch the tone of voice, I'll get you food!" she said.

Hayley walked into the kitchen, where her Dad was sitting, typing on a laptop, "Ah! You're home! I thought I heard you come in, how are you?"  
>"Great!" said Hayley, "Loads of pictures, I got some really good ones today, the colour of the sky was just right."<br>"That's good to hear," said Norman, "I, uh… made you Macaroni, I'm getting better at I think."  
>Hayley smiled, "Oh thank you! And you definitely are Dad, getting way better at cooking, especially with the hours you put in," said Hayley walking over to the cupboard, to get out some plates.<p>

"Oh, also I think there is a bottle of left-over Creaming Soda in the fridge, if not I'll get some more before tonight." He said.

"Wonderful," said Hayley, "Has the cat been fed?"

Norman looked down at the cat prowling around the cupboards, "Yes, twice, she only nibbled at it both times."  
>Hayley knelt down to the cat, "Why are you complaining then Atticus! Honestly, you are the biggest fusspot I've ever met, keeping in mind I spend days on end with Samantha O'Keefe, is at that fatty cat from next door? I swear he's been stealing our socks."<br>Norman frowned, "So that's where they got to. Are you gonna watch TV?"  
>Hayley smiled, "Actually I was gonna go put these on the computer and edit them for a bit, we're still watching Thor tonight, yeah?"<br>Norman smiled, "If you still want to… I was gonna go grab it up the street along with some popcorn and other things, what were those ice-cream's you wanted?"  
>Hayley clicked her fingers and pointed at her Dad, "Caramel Cookie Crunch! They're amazing!"<br>Norman laughed, "Alright, I'll get that."  
>Hayley walked over to her Dad with her bowl in hand and smiled, "Thanks Dad," she said as she kissed him on the cheek and then walked out of the room with the Cat soon following her.<p>

Norman looked over and smiled to himself, before looking back down at the laptop.

* * *

><p>Hayley sat down at her desk, opening up her computer. Immediately Kelly messaged her on the computer, <strong>'OI DITSY, CUM OVER TO MYPLCE, SAM HAS BROUGHT SPLIFF.'<strong>

Hayley sighed and closed the messenger, as she spoke to herself, "Piss off Kelly, I don't care at all."

The cat looked up at her. Hayley frowned, "Don't give me that look! She is my bestfriend, but she's still a drag."  
>The cat gave a slow meow.<p>

Hayley sighed, "You're right, I do need new friends," she said, as she ate a mouthful of macaroni and plugged in the card.

She opened up her Tumblr and began scrolling through; there was a nice picture of a meadow under a bright blue sky which she reblogged, she was definitely feeling like a bright morning mood.

She looked in her ask box and saw an anonymous figure had posted 1 message. Hayley saw that they had left a simple message, '7'; she frowned and then realized, "Oh right". She checked the question sheet and scrolled down to number 7, _'Have you ever had Anal Sex?'_

Hayley's mouth fell open, "Gross!" she exclaimed. She leant her head back and then smiled as she began to type in, **'Virgin! Trololololol'** and smiled happily to herself as she clicked the answer button.

A message came up on her computer screen and Hayley scoffed as she read it, "2 hours!" she said, as she sat back in her chair.

She blew her lips, as she looked at the ceiling and then to her right, "Alright Mumu," she said, "Where's that Pretty Little Liars DVD?"

* * *

><p>Norman arrived home, and came through the door and out of the pouring rain shaking his straggly and curled hair out, and hanging his jacket up in the hallway.<p>

"Hayley, I'm home! I got those Caramel Cookie Surprise's or whatever they are's…" he shouted.

He walked into the kitchen to see Hayley's smiling face pressed against the glass of the oven, "Whatcha doin'?" he said with a chuckle.

Hayley looked over, "I made chocolate brownies, with! … M&M's."

Norman laughed and shook his head, "Should've made it with Smarties."  
>Hayley poked her tongue out, "Eck! M&amp;M's!"<p>

"Smarties!"

"M&M's!"  
>Norman laughed, "Alright, that's enough out of you… Smartie," he said with a smile.<p>

Hayley looked over with a smirk, "You think you're so funny don't you."  
>"I am so funny," said Norman smugly.<p>

Hayley laughed and shook her head, "Do you want to go get the movie set up?"

Norman nodded, "Oh yeah, I'll do that, Chinese is on the coffee table."

Hayley sat next to her Dad on the couch with a cushion in her arms and her legs curled up, with the cat next to her, "I'm not sure if I like it as much as Iron Man, it's probably cause Robert Downey Jr. isn't in it, but the animation for the… um… Valhalla, or whatever it is, is pretty good."  
>Norman raised his lower lip "I haven't seen Iron Man."<br>Hayley turned to him, "Get out! Why didn't we grab that instead?"  
>Norman shrugged, "I don't know, you said Thor, you didn't even mention Iron Man."<br>"Well we definitely have to watch that and Captain America, before The Avengers comes out." She said nodding.

"What's The Avengers?" He asked.

Hayley sat there with her mouth wide open, and then smacked him with the cushion.

"Oi!" he yelped as he laughed.

Hayley began to tackle him with the cushion as he let out an 'Ah!' and she giggled with the cushion against his face.

* * *

><p>Hayley took off her beanie and hung it over the end of her bed, with her pajama shirt and shorts already on.<p>

She stood in the mirror making faces and brushing the hair out of her face, she tried to smile at herself, but it faded and she looked down and walked away towards the bed.

She slipped under her covers, which were warm and fresh. She leaned over to the lamp and turned it off, but as she tried to lean back she looked over disturbed by the fading light and turned it on again, then turned it off again, but still it was getting to her, she kept doing it, getting slightly faster, but then Hayley smacked her hand and leaned back shutting her eyes tight.

She whispered to herself, "Meds, meds, meds, meds." She opened her eyes again and turned on the lamp, climbing out of bed.

She left her bedroom and went into the hallway, "Dad! Where are my meds?" she shouted.

"There's a new bottle in the bathroom cabinet sweetheart!" he shouted back.

She went into the bathroom and poured herself a glass of water, before opening the cabinet and pulling out a small brown glass bottle with a white and blue label on it.

She twisted off the cap, and put 2 in her mouth before screwing it back on and swallowing it with the drink of water.

She walked back into her bedroom, slipping back under the covers and turning off the lamp, this time resisting the urge to turn it back on again by shutting her eyes and burying her head against the pillow.

As she tossed about trying to fall asleep her mind flicked from one thing to another: The Avengers, How I Met Your Mother, Her photo's, Kelly and Sam and funnily enough Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory for some obscure reason, but then her mind flicked to something else, and her eye's flicked open.

She wasn't getting to sleep, so she crept out from under the covers without turning the lamp on.

She moved her mouse so her computer screen flicked on and she saw the time was 12:23. On any given night she wouldn't even be in bed by this time, but Monday College mornings could be extremely painful, especially without decent sleep.

She went to Facebook, a devilish site of which she rarely liked to visit, but did so occasionally for various things involving her friends who weren't on Tumblr, which was all of them as far as she knew.

Drew hardly used Facebook, but regardless still had it, as he claimed, '_For events and shit'_, but as far as she knew he probably hadn't touched the Internet in quite a while.

She went over to his profile and smiled at his relatively empty wall, except for a rather few pointless messages from Dean, Paulie, Gemma and some of the others.

Her smile faded when she saw random girls posting, messages such as, "_Drew you are so cuddly and sweet, I really love you and Saturday Night was amazing, we should get together sometime."_

But her smile soon returned when she'd see that days later he'd reply with, "I'm not sure I know who you are, but people like you are a disgrace to the human society, please do not violate my wall with your filth again." She laughed to herself, at the thought of Drew typing something like that.

She clicked his photo's and scrolled through them smiling, and bringing her hands up to her mouth to cover her smile when she saw the one of the two of them in the same photo at some party a while back.

She closed down her computer and went to lie back in her bed, unraveling her earphones and plugging them into her iPod.

She scrolled down until she got to a song entitled, Wet Concrete. Kelly had done her a big favor a while back and got her hands on a song Drew had recorded at home of him playing one of his written Guitar Solo's and singing along.

Kelly refused to say where she got it from just to drive Hayley mad, but gave her the song regardless.

She closed her eyes as she clicked the play button, and drawn out arpeggio's and slides began to resound.

She smiled as Drew's voice came in and quickly fluttered to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>I think most of you have figured out that Hayley has a huge thing for Drew a while back, like Episode 2 or whatever, if not well… now you know! Although this chapter was relatively uneventful, it gave us an insight into Hayley's life, which is generally how most episode's go… so review and keep reading! Chapter 2, up soon, either later tonight or Thursday is my guess.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.05: HAYLEY**

**So I know that this afternoon, of all afternoons, I should be practicing, I've done a bit, and I think I'm pretty much good, I'm gonna fail but for me that means the same thing, so I thought I'd write more of this story seeing as at the moment it hasn't really provided you with much except an insight, so now I'll pen some actual plot, can I also exercise how amazing Cook is? Sorry watched 3.02, yesterday, you gotta love Cook :) Anyway, Chapter 2!**

* * *

><p>Hayley slipped her trademark beanie on, covering her straight red hair. She slipped her satchel bag on before heading out the door.<p>

She got out her iPod and flicked to Arcade Fire, it was that kind of a morning. She slid it into her pockets and got a pen out of the side-pocket in her bag.

She took off the cap, placing it on the end and smiled as she began writing in the sky while walking.

She honestly had no idea what joy she got out of writing lyrics, but it seemed to keep her mind occupied, otherwise she would get focused on other things, like making sure her feet were in synch with the music.

She got onto the main street, and closed her eyes as she tread along the footpath, she knew it well enough to walk it with her eyes closed, but got an unexpected surprise when she smacked into something and tumbled back onto the ground.

"Watch where your going bitch!" came a snotty little voice in front of her. She looked up to see she had smacked into a group of 14-year-old boys, and they all looked like snotty gronks.

The blonde one with messy hair looked down at her with a sneering face, "I know you; you're the dopey bitch who walks around writing in the sky like she's fucking Tinkerbelle."

"I'm sorry," said Hayley shaking her head as she stood up, "I didn't mean to."  
>"See the thing is with these ones, they look all innocent and shit, but I bet she has taken a dozen cocks up the ass." Said a kid up the back with a Mohawk.<p>

"Nah, she's probably a lezzer bitch, one of your sisters friends, hey James?" said the one next to him.

Hayley tried to walk on, "I'll just leave you."

But the blonde-haired kid called James shoved her in the chest, "You ain't going anywhere slag."

They all began laughing, "Punch her in James! Give her a good whopping!"

Hayley's hands began to freak out, and she ran, as the group of boys chased after her, "Get her!"

Hayley was quick on her feet, especially in sneakers, but they were a group of teenaged boys, so she had trouble losing them, Hayley accidentally ran into an old man, sending his shopping flying into the air, "Sorry!" she shouted, as she quickly stepped past him to keep running.

He looked down at his bags, "Come back here girl!" he shouted.

But as James's gang ran by they knocked him to the ground.

Hayley kicked her feet up against the fence, and began running down an alleyway; she tripped on her laces and was sent hurling into the dirt.

She closed her eyes as she prepared for them to start wailing on her, but she heard a yelp from James, "Ah! Let go of me you tosser!"

Hayley looked up to see a tall figure holding James up by the collar, "That's enough James, leave her and go." Said Drew.

"Fuck off!" yelled James.

Drew zipped open James's bag and dove his hand in, pulling out a bottle of whiskey and a case of Dope, he held them up in his hand and looked at James, "You're 14, don't do drugs."  
>James sneered at him, "I'll do whatever the fuck I want, gimme back my shit."<br>Drew brought his face close, "No, Drugs are shit, they'll fuck you over, I'm doing you a favor you prick."  
>"So what!" he yelled trying to struggle out of the grip, "Have a go at me then you fucker! Go on have a swing!"<p>

Drew shook his head, "I'm not going to punch you."

"Then why should I fucking leave you alone, I'll just have a go at you myself when you put me down then, won't I? You fucking pussy, go on what you going to do? Tell me Mum?" He spat.

Drew looked up, "No, but I'll sure as hell tell your sisters."

James eyes shot wide open, "Shit, I'm sorry, Ah Fuck… we'll go now, and me and the boys."  
>"Good," whispered Drew.<p>

As Drew dropped James to the ground, he grabbed the boys and began to run, "Go on! Quick get the fuck out of here! No shut up you prick! Let him have the spliff!" He yelled, running in the other direction.

Once they had left, Drew turned around and extended a hand out to Hayley who had been staring at him the whole time.

She looked at it and swallowed nervously grabbing it as he helped her up.

"You're covered in dirt," said Drew with a smirk.

Hayley smirked back at him, "I… Uh… Tripped. What are you doing down here? You live in the city."

Drew sighed, "Dean told me he would meet me at the corner just out there," he said pointing his finger down the alley, "Apparently he has some grand master plan."

Hayley smiled, "how bad is it? The dirt…"

Drew raised his lower lip, and patted her jacket arm, wiping off the dirt. Hayley looked down and saw piles of dirt shedding off her jacket, "Woah," she said, "that is… an awful lot."  
>Drew smiled, "It's not that bad, um…" he padded down his pockets, and pulled out a couple of tissues.<p>

"Here, wipe your face, then you'll be fine." He said, passing her the tissues.

"Thanks," said Hayley with a smile as she padded down her face and followed Drew out of the way.

"Those fucking kids, I swear Bristol gets more Chav's in it by the day." Said Drew shaking his head.

Hayley looked up at him, "Did Australia have Chav's in it?"  
>Drew shrugged, "Don't know, I've only been there once since I was 5, I grew up here like you guys. I'd assume so, but they'd be called something different."<br>"How come you've never lost your accent?"

"Yeah, it's a bit annoying, but still it adds to uniqueness."

"You like being different?" said Hayley raising her eyebrow.

"Course I do, yeah," said Drew with a smile, "Don't you?"  
>Hayley looked down at her feet with a solemn face.<p>

Drew looked back up and smiled again, "Still, they're just runts, so don't worry, just mention the names Katie and Emily if you have trouble with him again."  
>Hayley looked back up, "How do you know them?"<br>Drew gave a shrug of his hand, "Old friends, haven't seen them in too long, I spose they wouldn't even…" he paused to himself, as he closed his eyes, "but yeah they're lovely, dick of a brother, but lovely."

"Ok," said Hayley as they stopped at the corner, "Well this is it, so where is he?"  
>Drew looked around, "Good point, I don't know what he has planned but it's probably not…" Drew stopped and stared down the street and Hayley soon followed his gaze to see Dean with a huge smile on his face riding a tractor down the street with a police siren on the back.<p>

He let out a holler and raised his fist, beeping the horn, "Hey Hendrix! Hipster Chick! What's happening! Hahaha!"

Drew looked down the street to see two cops on foot chasing after him, shooting at the tires.

"Dean! You absolute twat!" Drew shouted. He pursed his lips and looked at Hayley as he burst into run, "Sorry, I've got to stop him before he gets himself incarcerated."  
>Hayley smiled as Drew ran off, "Yeah, friendship and shit…" she said to herself, but her smile quickly faded.<p>

* * *

><p>Hayley opened her locker and began putting in her books, as she rubbed off her quote for the week on her locker door.<p>

She got out a marker and wrote a new one, _'__A #2 pencil and a dream can take you anywhere.__' _She smiled as she rubbed the locker door.

She opened the bottle of pills, place one in her mouth and then took a swig of water, gulping it down and then closing the locker door to see Kelly's menacing face, to which she let out a short scream and then calmed herself.

"Don't… do that!" she said slapping Kelly across the arm.

"Excuse me!" said Kelly, "but where the fuck were you yesterday! Kelly's brother had just landed us a shitload of drugs; we had girl talk, high as fuck girl talk. I texted you like 5 times, even Sam texted you, I even rang you like once."  
>Hayley shrugged, "I had better things to do then drugs, besides girl talk when you guys are high, means getting a bit squiffy and then having a circle jerk."<p>

"Whatever!" said Kelly, "Spose you'd rather hang out with your Dad then, hey?"  
>Hayley frowned and looked at her, "Yeah I had a good weekend, actually."<p>

Kelly scoffed, "We're your fucking friends, and we had drugs, what could be better?"  
>Hayley sighed and furrowed her brow, "There's more to life than drugs."<br>"Like what?" asked Kelly, "Booze, drugs and shagging, the lads have got it all right, and you can't even deny that cause you wouldn't even know what a shag is like, it's nothing like feeling yourself to pictures of Drew on Facebook."

Hayley's eyes shot open as she punched Kelly in the arm.

"Ah! What the fuck was that for?" yelled Kelly.

"Do you want the whole College to hear?" said Hayley, "and I don't feel myself up to pictures of Drew, that's chat."  
>Kelly raised her eyebrow, "What you mean to say, you've never… explored yourself," she said seductively.<p>

Hayley had a disgusted face, "No! And before you say anything, Drew wouldn't feel himself up, either."

Kelly scoffed, "Yeah, cause he can get any girl he wants, anytime he wants. Come on Hayley, I do it, Sam does it, Gemma does it, even Claire has done it! Nothing to be afraid of, every girl acts like its gross, but we all do it, we just don't tell the gents," she said with a wink.

"Yeah, well, incase you haven't noticed, I'm some bleeding outcast, so why don't I just separate myself more." Said Hayley throwing her hands up.

"Get the fuck out! Hayley, you do jack shit, when you go out you hardly ever, drink, I think I've seen you drinking once, and it was half a bottle of cruiser, I haven't even seen you with a cigarette in your hand, you've popped some pills a couple of times, and that was fucking awesome, honestly you need to be like that more often, your way more fun to be around, and now you're telling me you don't even have private time," Kelly laughed, "The best part is, you're in love with a guy who is completely the opposite."

Hayley turned around with genuine anger at Kelly, "Drew's not fucking like that! I can tell… he's different."  
>Kelly blew her lips, "Yeah whatever, that's why he's totally out partying like the rest of us, having fun."<br>"Kelly! Fuck off! I'm different, ok! I like different stuff! I think partying quite frankly is no fun at all! I don't care for drugs, or booze, or shagging, or popularity, or supre, or what people think of me or any of that. I like different stuff, photos, TV shows, blogging, connies, Mac and Cheese, beanies, skittles, and most of all, I like using my mind, because imagination is one of the best things there is, and I know Drew thinks the same."

Kelly laughed, "Fuck that, the only thing you need your brain for is in class to pass your exams, every other time you tell it to piss off, and you let downstairs take control."  
>Hayley glared at Kelly, "You were sposed to be my bestfriend, who accepted me for who I am."<br>"I do," said Kelly laughing, "But I still think you're fucked in the head."  
>"You know what Kelly," said Hayley throwing her hands up, "Find someone else to sit next to in psychology."<p>

"Oh come on Hays, pull your knickers out of your ass will ya?" she shouted, but she was Seperated from Hayley as Dean was flung out of the door in front of her, "and if I see you here again, I will rip off your testicles and feed them to maggots!" screamed David Blood as he slammed his office door.

"Shit!" said Kelly, "I've never seen him that angry, what the fuck did you do?"

Dean grinned and let out a haughty laugh.

"He nearly got the CIA on him, that's what he did!" said Drew, pointing at Dean, "Are you trying to get yourself expelled, arrested and sectioned all on the same day? Cause you're going the right way about it."  
>Dean stuck his hands in the air to stop him, "Alright maybe I pushed it a little far, when I started messing around with his gun, but the Twat deserved it."<p>

Kelly's eyes shot open, as Drew's face look baffled, "You pushed it too far when you flicked his hat off, and that was before you hi-jacked the tractor."  
>Kelly shook her head, "I'm not even going to ask."<p>

"But it's a good one ain't it Drew? Good story to tell?" said Dean nudging him cheekily.

Drew shook his head, "You don't need to make big events to make good stories, good stories will find their way into your life in their own time."

"Whatever, I want to tell Stonem about this, come on Psychology." He said, giving Drew another nudge, "Where the fuck is Preston anyway?"  
>Kelly looked over the top of Dean, as Hayley looked at Drew and sighed, closing her eyes and then walking off.<p>

"Hayley!" shouted Kelly, but Hayley had already walked off.

* * *

><p>Dean swaggered his way into Tony's class, "Guess what Tony! I stole a fucking tractor! Had the cops after me and everything, it was brilliant!"<p>

"Yes I saw," said Tony as he began writing on the board, "incredibly stupid, rather like me at your age, but still incredibly stupid, don't do it again."  
>Dean looked confused, "You said, like in that movie, suck the marrow out of life?"<br>Gemma placed her bag upon the table, "Sucking the marrow, doesn't mean choking on the bone. There's getting the best out of life and standing up for yourself, and then there is being a rebellious dick."  
>Tony turned around and clicked his fingers at Gemma, "Perfectly said, someone was paying attention in that movie."<p>

The class sat back in shock as Tony's right eye was swollen black.

"Shit man! What happened?" asked a blonde-haired kid in the front row.

Tony winced, "There was a bloke causing some trouble for my sister, but it's all sorted now, but I fucked up, because even though I can squeeze his nuts off, words are more powerful, and we should always harvest words. The pen is mightier than the sword, said by…anyone?"

"William Charles Macready" said Paulie walking in, his hair covered in black sauce and his clothes covered in flour stains and breadcrumbs.

Tony folded his arm, "Correct, but for some reason everybody has decided to put their life into overdrive all in the one weekend, me included, so Mr. Preston, in Laman's terms, what the fuck happened?"  
>Paulie plonked himself down next to Ken, "Not in the mood to explain, it involved a girl with great tits who may or may not have been into me, a bakery, and a very angry father."<p>

Tony sighed, "Go wash yourself you turd."  
>Paulie looked up and then got immediately back out of his seat, and left the class.<p>

Tony shook his head, "Seriously, it's like a curse, we got up to shit, but it wasn't fucking nuts." Muttered Tony. He looked up at the chatty class and saw Claire sitting down next to Gemma and smiling.

Gemma smiled back and put her left hand under the desk to hold Claire's right hand.

Tony smiled as he saw this and a girl at the front turned back around and muttered to herself, "Eck… Lezzer bitches."

Tony frowned and slammed his hand on the desk, "I'm sorry?" he said.

The girl looked up, "What?" she said in shock.

"Kayla, would you like to stand up and say what you just said to the entire class?" said Tony angrily.

"Um…" she shook a little.

"No, of course you wouldn't, because you know what you said was nothing but the comment of an arrogant brat."

Tony scrunched up his papers on the desk, "Ok, you know what," he said to the class, "Fuck self-righteousness, we can come back to that another time, I want to get into diversity right fucking now, cause I will not have a class that judges others on their skills, or their looks, I will not have a sexist class, I will not have a racist class, I will not have a homophobic class, I will not have any students in the class that have pig like attitudes, if you do then you can get the fuck out right now, drop your A-levels right now, because I'm not going to sodding teach you them if you're going to be a little shit."

Tony stood silently pointing at the door, but no one moved, he eyed around the classroom and every eye focused on him, he glared into each one and fixed it with an iron gaze, before lowering his arm, making sure he still had contact with the class.

"Alright," he said, "now that I have your attention, I'm going to say a particular group of people, and I want you to say the first thing that comes to your mind, out loud, Muslim." He said firmly.

The whole class remained silent as Tony looked around, "Come on! Muslim!" he said.

They still remained quiet, he shut his eyes and rubbed them, "Right! I'll start! Muslim! Fakes!"

A guy up the back gave a smug look, "Wankers," he said and the voices began to chime in, "Curry," "Poor," "Diseased."

Tony narrowed his gaze, "Down-Syndrome." He said

"Spastic!" "Retarded!" "Dur-dur!" "Spazatron legs," "Have you seen their ditsy smile?" "Punched in face."  
>Tony looked around once more, firmly, "Asian." He said narrowing his gaze to Ken.<p>

"Small Cock!" "Can't Drive!" "Fucked in the ass by their parents!" "Cannot speak proper engrish!" "A!-sian!"

Tony looked at Ken at the back and nodded, as he slid back into his chair. Tony looked around again, "Street People," he said.

Hayley shot a look over at Drew who looked down onto his desk, as the voices ran out, "Hobo!" "Bum!" "Druggie!" "Drunk!" "Filth!" "Rapist!"

Hayley clenched her fists as she heard this, the pills weren't working cause her mind started running in a loop again.

"People with disorders or disabilities." Said Tony, still looking around at the class.

"Psychos!" "Potheads!" "Wackjobs!" "Up the Fucking Duff!" "Dippy Twats!"

Hayley pushed her desk away, as her mind snapped, "Shut up! All of you shut the fuck up!" she yelled.

Tony looked at her worried, as she grabbed her head and then sprinted out of the room.

Hayley ran along the corridor until she was far away from the classroom and she slid down along the wall, grasping her head.

It shouldn't have got to her much as it did, but for some reason it just drove her crazy, it wasn't just them talking about disabled people, and Drew was only half a street person at the most.

It was just everyone in general, was driving her mad, because they were so selfish and self-absorbed, she never would be accepted at a place like this.

"Is there any reason why you aren't in class?" asked a welsh voice above her.

Hayley looked up to see Doug's face above her. But his eye's widened, "Oh, Hayley, your not usually a skipper, what's up."  
>Hayley shrugged and looked back down. "It's ok," said Doug, "I'm here for you, Dougie is on board!" he said as he slid down alongside Hayley.<p>

"What's up?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't know," she said, "everything, I probably just need some more pills."  
>"Well," said Doug, "I can't give that to you, but I could give you a couple of stories about Ecstasy that wouldn't make you want any."<br>Hayley giggled, "No, I mean my medication."

"Oh," said Doug, "I didn't have you down on file, your Dad didn't report anything."  
>"No," said Hayley, "I told him not to."<br>"Well, why not?" asked Doug, "It's important if the College wants to help you, you should…"  
>"I didn't want people to know… nobody knows… not even my best friends." She said.<p>

"What is it medication for?" he asked.

Hayley swallowed as her breathing got heavy and she closed her eyes, it is only Doug, only Doug, he won't say a word, "High Level OCD." She said, "If I don't take the pills… I go mad…"  
>Doug smiled, "You know, having that doesn't make you any different."<p>

Hayley turned sharply to Doug, "But it does, that class proved more than anything, that my personality, my thoughts, and even my disor… fuck it, you know what? It might as well be a disease, that's what I am, one big walking disease, everybody on this earth is a sick, selfish twat."  
>Doug patted her on the shoulder and leaned in close, "You know Hayley, I've never really been accepted here either, most people hate me, and think I'm a weird fella cause I try hard to connect, but I don't let it get to me, because being different is good."<br>Hayley stood up, "Keep thinking that if you want, but I don't have any hope, I'll always be a freak."

Doug tried to stand up and follow Hayley, but she had already headed off in a fast pace down the corridor.

* * *

><p><em>Slightly more intriguing? I completely underestimated the length of this chapter, but it's good and makes up for where I've been lacking as I didn't realize how long it would take and had to finish it after I got home from the performance, which by the way was horrifying, but I don't really care. Please review, Chapter 3 up soon :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.05: HAYLEY**

**Hey lovely readers! So I'm sorry that this has been so late, I've been distracted with an anime character creator and I have made the entire Gen 4 cast! Then afterwards I made the Gen 3 cast (1 and 2 someone else had done) and the SLiDE cast :) If you want check them out here skins-gen-4(dot)tumblr(dot)com. Also I recommend you check out that website, cause I have just made a new character page that has all the characters and actors in Gen 4, not just the main's but the teachers and family as well, so yeah take a look and here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

><p>Kelly peered across the green looking for Hayley, if she had to guess, she'd say Hayley had pissed off home, but then she spotted her, under a frail tree, with strangely enough a spliff in her hands.<p>

As Kelly head over in here direction, Hayley let out a splutter, as spit went everywhere and a fit of coughing erupted from her mouth.

Kelly smirked, "Naw, Schnookums is having trouble with her first spliff."  
>Hayley pulled a sour face and threw the spliff onto the ground, "This stuff is terrible, what the hell?"<br>Kelly laughed, "You're not doing it right."  
>"What does it matter, I tried your spliff and I don't want any thanks." Said Hayley folding her arms.<p>

"What the hell happened in Psychology? More like PSYCHOlogy." Said Kelly looking down.

"I don't know, I just kind of lost it, I guess the p…" she stopped herself, "It was just the things people, were saying, were kind of gross."  
>"In what way?" asked Kelly.<p>

"The were saying absolutely vile things and spitting on other people." Said Hayley with a frown.

"They weren't that bad, they were just having a laugh." Said Kelly with a smile.

Hayley furrowed her eyebrows, "Them, 'Just having a laugh', is what leads people to take their own lives, is that worth a laugh?"  
>"Whatever! Like that happens." Said Kelly folding her arms and looking off.<p>

"It happens Kelly…you said something didn't you?"  
>Kelly shrugged, "One or two words."<br>Hayley pursed her lips, looking down at the ground. She got to her feet and started marching off.

"Oh calm the fuck down Hayley, you're taking this too far, you need to take a fucking chill pill."  
>Hayley pivoted and spat at Kelly, "Un-fucking-believable! You would say that kind of stuff?"<br>Kelly's mouth was wide open, "Whatsit matter? I didn't say anything bad about you, I didn't say anything bout you at all."  
>Hayley threw her hands up, "That's exactly the point! What do you know about me?"<br>"I know tonnes of things!"

"You know nothing! Cause you never listen to me, unless I'm talking about something you're interested in, which is pretty much, drugs, fashion and boys. Oh yeah! That's when you listen, when I talk about Drew!"  
>"Exactly!" said Kelly with a smile, "I'm here to help you babe!"<br>Hayley shook her head, "Ok, right now, I don't care about Drew, I care about you and how you can't think about anything unless it interests you, you don't care about me at all!"  
>"I do!" shouted Kelly.<p>

Hayley turned around and walked off again, "I don't care Kelly! Why don't you go have another dope and dildo session with Sam!" she said holding the finger up behind her.

Kelly looked down solemnly as Hayley refused to turn back.

* * *

><p>Hayley leaned against a pillar inside the building, shut her eyes and sighed. "Pull it together, don't lose it. Kelly is your best friend, you love her, she's a bit of a twat sometimes, but she's your best friend. Take your meds, don't go nuts." She muttered to herself.<p>

Hayley reached into her satchel and pulled out her bottle of medication, she had already taken more than she should have by now, but she was over anxious today, with no idea why.

She put one in her mouth and walked over to the bubbler, pressing the button.

A guy with bags under in his eyes walked up to her, "Hey, can I have a pill? I'm like… really undersupplied."  
>Hayley looked over at him, "these aren't normal pills."<br>He shook his head, "Don't worry, I do off market."  
>Hayley frowned, "Do you want to be a loon, cause I guarantee you, it's not that fun."<br>"Don't worry man, I'm like… used to it, my uncle once ran this marijuana farm, and he had like, tea leaves growing out of the ground…"  
>Hayley yelled at him, "Go away!"<p>

He staggered for a minute, "Crazy bitch." He muttered.

Hayley clenched her fist for a second, until she heard very faintly the opening of Wet Concrete. "Oh far out," she said, reaching into her pocket, to turn off her iPod, but when she pulled it out, it was already off, and no music was playing.

She closed her eyes and listened to the song; it was definitely Wet Concrete.

She followed it over to a window, where she saw Drew seated under a tree with his guitar out, while a few others stood around him, and his voice chimed in sweetly, flowing up into the hall.

Hayley smiled with glee and cupped her hands to her mouth; Drew had never played in college before, well at least not outside of class.

She tried giving a little wave, but Drew was looking nowhere in her direction.

As the song faded, no one seemed to clap but Dean began to holler as Paulie walked behind him, "Fucking ace man! Listen to you, Mr. Guitaroo! I swear you're like fucking Hendrix or some shit! Your Hendrix, Paulie's Shakespeare and I'm…" he paused and pointed his fingers into the air, "Sylvester Stallone," He said in a disturbing voice.

The voices became a bit hard to hear, but Hayley's smile dropped as Dean brought over a blonde, who looked like she was wearing way too much make-up.  
>Drew shook his head and Hayley's smile arose again. She whispered into his ear and he sighed, shooing away Dean and Paulie.<p>

Drew stood up as they left and the girl began talking again, pulling out a handful of cash.

Drew sighed once more, and pocketed the cash before walking away with her.

Hayley frowned, she had no idea what was going on, but put on a depressed look, as she thought of how far apart she really was from Drew.

She loved him like crazy, but she was nowhere close to his heart, she had hardly even talked to him, except on a few off-chances in which he had been pulled away from her, by Kelly, Claire and Dean. She started to realize, that her friends, might not be that great.

* * *

><p>Hayley couldn't sit still, her hands kept fidgeting. She would keep leaning forward, to straighten up the pile of magazines, but whenever she leaned back, it had reverted into its crooked ways.<p>

Hayley clenched her fist, trying to not to have an outburst in the middle of a waiting room.

She sat back straight and immediately unraveled her earphones, she quickly plugged them in and began listening to Drew's song, and she found herself at ease.

She leaned back, but the song came crashing down, "MS. MCDONNELL!" yelled a voice, and Hayley quickly snapped the earphones out of her ear, "Sorry?" she said.

"I've called your names 5 times!" snapped the secretary; "Dr. Ryder will see you now."  
>Hayley picked up her bag and wrapped up her earphones, and walked into his office.<p>

"Ah, Hayley, take a seat, take a seat." He said, pointing in front of him, "How have you been?"  
>"Actually, not too great, I've kind of been losing it," she said, leaning back into the leather chair.<p>

"In what way?" he said as he began writing down notes.

"It was just everyone today, it was all about diversity and stuff, and the way they talked about people, made me feel like a piece of filth." She said.

"Well you have to be assertive Hayley," he said with a smile, "after all your pupils probably accept you for who you are."  
>Hayley looked at the floor and then back up, "they don't know," she said.<p>

Dr. Ryder looked up and put his pen down, "Why haven't you told them?"

"Cause they'll think I'm a freak." She said.

"Why would they think that?" he asked.

Hayley shrugged, "because I am."  
>Dr. Ryder smirked, "You're not a freak Hayley, having this condition doesn't make you a freak."<br>"What? So, taking pills every hour and continually shutting doors over and over, or straightening piles, or turning lights on and off, doesn't make you a freak? Believe me it does, and I know the medication works; hell I've been upping my dosage…"  
>"What?" said Dr. Ryder, "You shouldn't be taking more than prescribed, it can be dangerous, that is a definite no Hayley."<br>Hayley pursed her lips, "But I need them, the current dose is having less effect."  
>"We can't have you taking more than prescribed, and I can't prescribe you an increase without official consent which could take weeks, it requires medical assessments and such, otherwise I can't let you take more than prescribed."<br>"Then what do I do?" asked Hayley in a worried tone.

"Remain calm, just continue with the methods, freezing your body up, focusing your mind on something else, not getting distracted when you're in a normal state and… what was your one?"  
>"Listening to music…"<br>"Listening to music!" he said cheerfully, "Yes, listen to music, if that's going to help you." He said returning to his notes.

Hayley nodded softly, "Ok," she said.

"Right, moving on from the pills, lie down," he said, motioning along the Duval.

Hayley leaned back along the leather Duval.

"Now, here is what we are going to do" he said without looking up, "we're going to forget Kelly, forget everyone at College, forget Dean, forget Gemma, forget all of them, you are going to think about one thing... so tell me about Drew."  
>Hayley's smile returned, "there's always a new place to start with Drew, I want to talk about his music today, like the ocean and the sky are creating the perfect tune, it's bliss..."<p>

* * *

><p><em>That one was fairly short, but I suppose it kind of goes hand in hand with yesterday's long one, Chapter 4 will be up soon, and I'm guessing that one is going to be quite long as well, so don't fret ;) Please review! It helps a lot!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.05: HAYLEY**

**Hey all, bit of a weird day actually, found out a lot about the people in my year, and how they can actually be very Skins-like, and not in a good way. Example: I found out in a planetarium incursion when we were all inside this tiny dome, 30 of us squashed together in the dark for about an hour, to my left there was a blowjob going on, lovely, lovely stuff there dears. Nah, but there are a few good people in my year, the rest are just terrible, what can you do? Not everybody can be amazing as the Skins character, (Really looking forward to Series 6 by the way.) but in the meantime, Chapter 4!**

* * *

><p>Hayley walked home drearily, the day had worn her out and she had absolutely no reason why. It was just such a strange day, and she knew she was going nuts for no reason what-so-ever, it was strange how suddenly things could escalate to a problem, she would definitely fix things with Kelly tomorrow, or maybe even tonight if there was something happening, which there usually was.<p>

She opened the door softly and then shut it, leaning her back against it and rolling her head back to look upwards.

A voice took her by surprise from the left, "Hello Dear!"

Hayley looked over to see a thin Blonde woman, rather like a supermodel sitting on the couch in a fashionable white suit, with a ditsy smile across her face.

Hayley's eyes widened as she saw her, "Mum? What are you doing here?"

Her mother scoffed happily, "and a hello to you too!" she said as she went over to hug her.

Hayley held out her hands, "Don't hug me; answer my question, what are you doing here?"  
>She laughed, "I came to see you of course!"<p>

Hayley shook her head, "I don't want you here," she said firmly.

Her mum raised an eyebrow, "You haven't changed much."  
>"No, neither have you." Said Hayley.<p>

The cat growled as she trotted past Hayley's mum. "You still have that flea ball then?" she asked, walking off into the kitchen.

The cat growled once more next to Hayley, "I know, your IQ far surpasses hers."

Hayley walked into the kitchen, still glaring at her mother who was observing the room, while her Dad sat at the kitchen bench.

"Still acting like a bright and happy family then? Your 16 now, Hayley, you should be getting into other things." She said.

Hayley looked up, "Not interested," she walked over to her father and whispered in his ear, "What the hell is she doing at our house!"  
>Norman sighed, "She's your mother Hayley, she is still entitled to see you."<p>

"I don't give a damn about what she's entitled to, aren't I entitled to not have to be around blotches of human history?" she asked.

Norman looked up, "Come on Hayley, just give her a chance."  
>"I did," said Hayley, "many, a long time ago, her chances are all dried up."<br>Her mother looked up, "Wow this place is actually a bit of a dump, I could never really get used to living somewhere like here, Hayley if you were living with me, you'd have fountains and all the space you needed, not this tiny little thing."  
>"This isn't tiny!" said Hayley, "It's actually quite big; there's not any unnecessary space, actually there is, there is not copious amounts of unnecessary space."<br>"Bet you don't have any special services around here." She said slyly.

"Special services?" asked Hayley raising her eyebrow.

"You know, butlers, choice drinks, high-class drugs, fashionable clothes, men who are willing to… extend themselves." She said with a wink.

Hayley shook her head at her Mum, before marching out into the living room.

Once she had walked out, her Mum looked over at Norman, "Honestly Norman, what did you do to that poor girl?"  
>Norman looked up, "Nothing, I let her make her own choices, it's about her."<br>"Well there's your problem! You aren't forceful enough! She's screwing herself over cause of you! Just look at the clothes she's wearing! Eck! Did you have to her shopping at the second-hand store?"  
>"They aren't from a second-hand store, Selene. If she wants to wear wooly jumpers and beanies, instead of latex dresses, then that is her choice. You are missing the entire point!" said Norman.<p>

"She looks like a hobo! I bet she's still a virgin isn't she? Has she even got a boyfriend? There is just some terrible McDonnell blood isn't there, which makes you make pathetic choices, even the name is disgusting. I'm married to a Spanish fella now, I'm Selene Lavino, I sound like a sex goddess, not like Selene McDonnell, I sound like fucking Farmer Jill right there."

Norman frowned, "If you are referring to a specific incident, then I'll have you know that was the best decision in my life, because Hayley is and always will be the best thing in my life, and the reason she wants to live with me and not you, is because you don't think she is anywhere near the best thing in your life."  
>Selene snorted, "The best decision? You could have had it all Norman, and you gave it up for her? I'll prove you wrong, she doesn't want to live with me, because she doesn't know what she's missing, it's probably part of that psycho thing she has. You are nothing but a sad little man Norman, because only sad little men give away rich supermodels."<br>Norman couldn't look Selene in the eye and she smirked one more time before strutting back out to the living room.

"Are you still here?" asked Hayley.

"Now, now Hayley, no need to be rash, we could be terrific the two of us, you could be magnificent, I could even get you your own billboards or perfume range, obviously not as great as mine, but still high-selling stuff, and I could help you with things, things that oaf could never help you with." She said.

Hayley snapped to her mother, "He's not an oaf." She said firmly.

"I could seriously help you, get you a better wardrobe for one, if you lived with me you'd have a whole room for your clothes and you could actually have some decent clothes instead of rags." She said.

"These aren't rags!" shouted Hayley, "Can't you get it into your head that I'm different to you! Just cause I have a different fashion sense, doesn't make me some homeless freak. I don't care about drugs, or booze, or shagging, or fashion or any of that, you don't know me at all, so quit trying to act like you do."

"Oh Hayley, I know you more than you think, do you like a boy?" she asked.

"Is that seriously all your going to care about?"

"No," said Selene nodding, "but tell me, do you?"  
>"Yes as a matter of fact," Hayley snapped, "His name is Drew."<br>"Well that's a relief for starters, I thought you might have been going dyke?"  
>Hayley's mouth fell wide open as she turned to her left, "and so what if I did? Two of my best friends are girls and they are dating each other, is that wrong?"<br>"No, not at all!" she said.

"You are despicable." Said Hayley sitting back.

"Is he hot? Mind you I could tell you some easy steps to be riding his cock by this time tomorrow." She said, pulling out her mirror.

"You are so dumb! You don't understand anything! I cannot believe that I am honestly related to you."  
>She laughed, "Well I can, because I gave birth to you, which I was very against for a while, but I regained my figure, and you got my sexy facial features and turned into this sort of cute girl look, also your breasts are developing rather nicely, like mother like daughter."<br>"Don't call me your fucking daughter!" shouted Hayley.

"Calm down now!" said Selene.

"No! Cause all you care about is drugs, and booze, and clothes, and money, and popularity, and status, and cleavage, and getting your man slaves to fuck you in the ass!"  
>"Watch it now Hayley, I hope you know I am." She said firmly.<p>

"Unfortunately I do!" spat Hayley, "You know what Drew is attractive, and he does have a party life, with girl's hanging off him, but I know, that he is so much deeper than that, and there is so much more to him, and that none of those bimbo's will ever be enough for him, because the thing I love most about him, is his mind, his thoughts are the most beautiful thing and you couldn't see a man's mind, if it was hanging off his cock that was being shoved down your throat!"  
>"You watch yourself you little bitch! I know you have a brain disease or something like that, but you don't speak to me like that, how could you ever want to leave here? Cause I'll tell you something right now, I could provide you so much any way you want, that man is a pathetic failure, who will spend his life soaked in pig shit. He is nothing but a fucking twat, and I am on every billboard in London, so you might want to re-think your choices." She snarled in Hayley's face.<p>

Hayley slapped Selene across the face and stood to her feet, "Shut up you fucking whore! Don't you dare say shit about my Dad! You don't know my Dad at all, because he is the most brilliant man in my life! Have a go at me all you want, but don't you ever talk about my father, you filthy slag!"  
>Norman walked into the room, "Hayley! What is going on?"<br>Selene turned around, "Your precious princess is going ape shit, you probably haven't given her, her psycho therapy today, wouldn't expect more from a clumsy lowlife tit."  
>"Shut up!" screamed Hayley, "You don't know anything about me! You are not my mother! I wish I wasn't born, just so Dad didn't have to go through having such a horrifying woman in my life. You are a disgrace to society and you make me want to kill myself! I hate you whore! Fuck off! Fuck off! Fu-Fu-fu-f-f-f-f…" Hayley started shivering as she got stuck on a loop and eventually screamed out and sprinted up the stairs.<p>

Norman was about to run after her, but quickly turned to Selene, "I think you had better go."  
>"You really fucked her over Norman, which is sad, she could have been alright, like a little apprentice or something." She said with a shrug.<p>

"For your information Selene, Hayley is not your apprentice, nor will she ever be, she is a princess, she was meant to be our princess, but you can't think of anybody but yourself, so now she's my princess, and I vow for as long as I live to make sure she is treated like one, because she is the best thing to have ever happened to me." He said firmly.

Selene stuck her arm on Norman's shoulder, "What would you do Norman, if you could have me back right now?"  
>Norman stood back with wide eyes, "What?"<br>She stroked his ear, "You may have been pretty pathetic at life, but we both were until I hit the big time, and you were still a pretty good fuck, better than my new husband or any of the boys, so what do you say? How would you like to run your tongue down my chest again, reaching deep into my clit, and then inserting your cock and doing me hard on the bed."  
>Norman pursed his lips and shook his head, taking her hand off, "You are right, I am sad, I am a sad and pathetic man who tries his best, but it's never good enough, but the saddest thing I ever did, was fall in love with you."<br>She smiled angrily, "suit yourself Norman. I knew you were a fucker, but I never knew you'd turn down perfection twice," she said as she slung up her handbag and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Hayley walked into her room and slammed the door, pacing her room. "Bitch!" she shouted, "The dumb whore, she's just like everyone else! She doesn't know a thing about me! She doesn't even care!"<p>

Hayley would take stamps every time she reached her fifth step, "She doesn't even love me! My own mother! She hates me! She loves her money more, and her drugs, and her booze, and her shoes, and her hats, and her clubs, and her houses, and her boys, and her sex, and…" she stopped herself, her breathing now at incredibly fast panting rate.

Her wardrobe door was open slightly. Hayley marched over to it and shut it softly, but it was no good. She clenched her hand tight and gritted her teeth, trying to close it again, but it still edged open, she got more and more enraged, as she began grunting and slamming it harder and faster, until she was screaming and uncontrollably slamming it back an forth. She literally could not stop her hand, as she squinted her eyes tight and swung violently back and forth.

Norman burst into the room and saw the sight, "Hayley! Hayley!" he shouted, but it wasn't getting through to her, she had broken out into a fit.

Norman ran to the bathroom pouring a glass of water and getting out the bottle of tablets from the cabinet.

He ran back in and placed 2 pills in Hayley's mouth, passing her the glass of water, which she chugged down very quickly.

Her breathing began to slow down as the pills kicked in, and pretty soon her hand had stopped and her mind had moved away from the incident.

She looked up at her Dad who had a distraught look on his face. She sat down on the bed and broke out into tears, as he sat down next to her wrapping his arms around her and kissing her forehead.

"Why? Why does she have to be like that? Why does she have to be such a horrible woman? Why can't she just get out of my life?" she said, muffled through tears.

Norman caressed her, "Shh… I'm not going to let her hurt you again Hayley, she's not coming back into your life, unless you want her too."  
>Hayley sat up and Norman smiled, brushing back her hair, "I love you Hayley, always remember that."<br>"I love you too Dad," she said as she hugged him one more time, but her eyes began to droop.

He laid her back across the bed, "Get some sleep now, don't worry about it, if you wake up in a few hours, we'll get pizza and do something you want, like a movie, or something like that."

"Sounds good," she whispered, nodding her head, as her eyes rolled back and she fell asleep on her bed.

Norman took off her jacket and her beanie, and hung them over the end of the bed. He pulled back the covers and pulled them on top of Hayley.

He smiled and kissed her on the forehead, before leaving the room and turning off the light, so there was only a natural afternoon glow coming in.

He stood at the door and stared at her with a hurt look across his face, "I'm so sorry sweetheart," he said painfully, before closing the door.

* * *

><p><em>My heart… That's another scene that would have been absolutely brilliant on TV I reckon, especially with Alan Davies as Norman McDonnell, that would be a top-notch performance. I hope you guys enjoyed it, especially if you got emotional. Please review! It's always handy! Chapter 5, up soon!<em>


	5. Chapter 5

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.05: HAYLEY  
><strong>

**It is one of those lazy Saturday's, and it shouldn't have taken me this long to start writing, I've had to push myself a bit. I'm thirsty; I also need social contact as I'm going nuts. I've got Kit-Kats, but without a drink they are kind of drying… Eh, why is everything so weird? Bah! Here's Chapter 5…**

* * *

><p>Hayley woke up with her head ringing, as she rubbed her eyes and climbed out of bed.<p>

She had forgotten how she got there, but she had still remembered her Mum, barging in and ripping into her.

Atticus trotted in with a delightful meow. Hayley smiled while rubbing her eyes, "Hello there, enjoyed your evening."  
>The cat jumped up onto the bed and Hayley looked at the clock, "Woah… It's almost 8… I'm gonna be up late now…"<p>

Hayley stood up and moved softly downstairs.

Norman came into the living room, "Did you sleep alright?"  
>"Yeah… why did I sleep?" she asked tilting her head.<p>

Norman looked down and pursed his lips, "You had a fit and broke down…"

"Oh," said Hayley looking over to the wall.

"Tell you what," said Norman smiling, "I'll order pizza, and I can go out and grab something, like a movie, or we could play video games, or whatever you want, we could even…"  
>"Dad," interrupted Hayley, "I've had a text from Kelly, she wants me to go down to the wharf, I was actually thinking it might be a good night to go out?" She said hesitantly.<p>

"Oh…" said Norman looking down, "of course, whatever you want, but just… text me and tell me where you are going, and call me if there is a problem."  
>"I will Dad, you don't need to worry," said Hayley standing up.<p>

Norman looked across the room, "Yeah… Spose I'm just useless."  
>"Don't say that," said Hayley shaking her head.<p>

"But I am, your mother was right, you would be much better with her, I don't know what I'm doing half the time and I never know if it's enough, if I could do it properly you wouldn't have any of these problems."  
>Hayley wrapped her arms around her dad and whispered in his ear, "I would rather die tomorrow, then spend another 80 years, eternally young with her."<br>Norman wrapped his arms around her, "Thoughts like that scare me… but ok."  
>"I'll be fine, I promise, I will take care." She said nodding her head.<p>

"Ok," he said putting his hands in his pockets.

Hayley smiled as she went up stairs to get changed, and Norman looked at the cat and clicked his tongue at it.

* * *

><p>Ken kicked the pebble along the road, as the loud music bounced around the harbor behind him.<p>

He let out a chilly breath of air, "It's bloody freezing," he said putting his hands in his pockets, "Why do I have to wait out here?"  
>Kelly looked over snidely, "Cause you know what happened to me last time I stood out in the cold night on my own, fuck's sake Ken, be a gentlemen would you? She won't be long." She barked, and then looked back out to the road.<p>

Ken imitated her by shaking his head and raising his lip, "Sorry, didn't realize you were so totally traumatized."  
>Kelly smacked him with her handbag, "Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his arm.<p>

A small blue car pulled up alongside the road, "Bye Dad! Love you! I'll ring if I need you!" she said as she shut the door.

"Hiya," said Kelly with a friendly smile.

"Hi," said Hayley smiling back.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I totally fucked up today…" Kelly began shaking her head.

"No," interrupted Sam, "It was me, cause I went nuts and I just… took it on you, but I had a shit afternoon if that helps."  
>Kelly frowned, "Why would that help?"<br>Hayley shrugged, and looked at her with the face of a lost puppy.

Kelly smiled, "Naw… Come here you!" she put her arms around Hayley, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, you can just do whatever you want tonight, we'll…"  
>"No," said Hayley, "No, because like I said I had a shit afternoon, and I need to feel better, tonight is the night where I become like you Kelly, and Sam, and… no… no… wait for it…" she held up her index finger, "Fuck that! I'm going to be like Gemma tonight! Kelly, help me get started."<br>"Hayley?" said Kelly tilting her head.

"Help me get started," grinned Hayley.

"What the shit's going on here?" asked Ken.

"Japan Man!" said Hayley, "Take me to the docks, I want some pills!"

They walked down onto the jetty, which was hardly any jetty, because it was 50 feet wide and 100 feet long, had two cruise boats either side, with hundreds of people jumping to the heavy vibe of dubstep under neon lights.

Kelly smirked, "I swear we get more inventive by the day."  
>Ken snorted, "Yeah, totally original."<p>

"Shut up Ken," said Kelly shaking her head.

Ken looked over and frowned, "Fine, fuck you, I'll go find someone else then." He said shrugging his shoulders and walking away.

"So!" said Hayley, "Where we getting pills?"  
>"Hayley… are you sure?" asked Kelly with a worried look.<p>

"Yes!" she screamed, "Earlier today, you pointed out that I'm nothing but a pussy, tonight I want the full party experience, I want bottles of vodka, spliffs and a… shitload! … Of pills, so where we getting them from?"

Kelly cocked her head, "None other than the biggest tosser this side of Bristol." She said with a smirk.

"Ladies!" said Dean cockily with a big grin, "Good to see you, looking nice and ferocious."

Kelly rolled her eyes, as Hayley looked up, "Hi Dean! I want pills! You got em?"  
>"Woah-ho-woah! Little Miss Hipster Chick is stepping into grown-ups world." He said with a dopey smile.<p>

"Yes! I want to get totally fucked! No limits tonight!" she said, jumping up and down like an excited puppy.

He leaned in close, "You know I could help you get totally fucked tonight, take the big leap into the adult world, yeah?"

Kelly looked over with a furious look, and grabbed Deans crotch and wrenched it hard.

Dean's mouth shot wide open as he stood up on his toes, "Oh sweet Chili shit!" he screamed.

Kelly let go and darted her finger towards his face, "I warned you Dean! Keep your grotty hands off Hayley, now give the girl her drugs."  
>Dean frowned and snapped a bag out of his jacket, "Alright here you go, gees…" he said walking away.<p>

"Alright, now Hayley, just be careful, I know what I said earlier, but…"  
>Hayley clicked open the bag and gulped them all in one swallow, "Excellente," she said, "Now, I want to pop my cherry,"<br>Kelly shook her head, "I'm sorry, what?"

Hayley ran off laughing, as Kelly tried to chase after her, "Hayley! Wait you drugged up little shit!"

* * *

><p>Sam walked over to Gemma with a spliff in her hand, "So I was thinking, yeah? I should try and get back on the ball, there's a particular blonde head I saw, who for some reason, I really, really, really, really, really want to whack."<br>Gemma nodded looking around the place, with a solemn look.

Sam sighed, "Gemma, you haven't touched your drink."  
>"I don't know what to do Sam," she said, "I'm scared that if I try anything tonight I'll fuck up, especially cause she's not around."<br>Sam sat down, "Listen Gemma, I'm getting use to this, you and Claire, so I want to tell you, that she loves you, and she would want you to be yourself, if your in a relationship and you aren't being yourself, then it isn't… right. Partying is you Gemma, that is so totally you, so have fun, just try not to get handsy around people, yeah?"

Gemma nodded and looked at Sam, "Yeah, thanks blondie clogs," she said smiling.

"What I'm here for," said Sam smiling, "to hold your head up high, keep your pants zipped…"

"And make sure my tits are out just the right amount," said Gemma laughing along with Sam.

Kelly came up to them, "Hey, have you guys seen Hayley?"  
>Gemma shook her head, "No, I thought she went nutters at school?"<br>"Yeah, but she turned up, and now she's trying to totally fuck herself, I'm afraid she might try and lose her v-card." She said with a worried look.

"The girl's got to grow up sometime," said Sam shrugging.

"Thanks for your opinion Sam, but she likes someone else and she is going to hate herself, if she gets off with someone else." Said Kelly frowning.

"Ok, sorry, how long is there going to be tension between us?" asked Sam.

"I don't know, but considering we keep fucking each other over, my guess is a while." She said.

"Look… you know I'm sorry I shagged your brother, and I said other stuff to, especially bringing up the incident and I didn't mean to…" said Sam chucking her hands up.

Gemma looked at Sam, "What? You've shagged Kenan? Funny, I've done that too…"  
>Kelly opened her eyes wide at Gemma, "You fucked him too…"<br>Gemma's eyes went wide, "and he obviously hasn't told you…"  
>Kelly shook her head, "Fuck all this drama, I've gotta find Hayley before she gets rooted by someone that isn't Dre…" Kelly stopped herself and looked down, as both Gemma and Sam looked up.<p>

"What? Hayley likes Drew?" asked Sam.

"Fucking knew it." Said Gemma smiling, "I thought so way back when, I just couldn't confirm it."  
>"Well now you know, you can both make sure you keep your hands off him for Hayley's sake," said Kelly nodding her head.<p>

Gemma smirked, "Don't need to, me and Drew have already been there, way back when…"

Kelly and Sam's mouth fell open as they both looked at Gemma.

"Shit." Said Gemma.

"You say you knew about Hayley, and you got with Drew." Said Kelly glaring at her.

"It wasn't like that," said Gemma shaking her head.

"Then what the fuck was it like Gemma, because that girl is in love with him, and the one thing she doesn't need right now, is one of her best friends getting it on with him."  
>"Look," said Gemma, "We were like 14 or something, best friends, neither of us had done it before, and we just wanted to get it done with so we could get out there and start doing it properly, and so we did it, and I don't know… from there something escalated and then there was just us, and then it ended."<br>"Well don't tell Hayley," said Kelly, "She knows Drew is a mess, and she knows what he does, you won't believe this, but she knows Drew better than both of you, and she won't be upset with him for it, but she'll be upset with you Gemma, especially if you knew, so don't say a word, I'm going to find her." Said Kelly walking off, as Gemma looked down again.

* * *

><p>Hayley sat in one of the cabins in the cruise ship with a football player, doing lines of cocaine along a tabletop.<p>

"Woah! You're a pro girl!" he said laughing.

Hayley smiled, "I've never actually done it before, I'm trying to get totally fucked."  
>"You're a total babe!" he cracked.<p>

"So Jimmy, how would you like to do something else with me I haven't done before… cause I'm totally high, how would you like to whack me up the duff." She said with a smile.

"Alright!" he said, "You're a total fucking party girl." He said sliding off his shirt.

He made an advance on Hayley and pushed her back onto the bed, as he climbed on top of her.

Kelly burst through the door, and ran up to the guy punching him in the face, "Lay off her you twat!"

"Oi! What the fuck bitch, she said she wants my cock in her cracker!" he said snidely.

"She doesn't want that, she likes sitting at home, eating gummy bears and watching action movies, she's just pilled out." Said Kelly standing her up, as she smiled dopily.

"So? Just let her have her fun then!" he said, trying to grab Hayley.

Kelly smacked him across the face, "If you don't back off right now, I'll tie each of your bollocks to two different trains and have them go off in separate directions, ok?"

He had a scared look across his face, and then bolted out of the room.

* * *

><p>Kelly marched back out onto the docks with an annoyed face and folded arms, as Hayley skipped out smiling, "Look what I've got!" she shouted, "I got some vodka. I think it should be called Smiley Juice, that would sound nicer."<br>Kelly frowned and grabbed the bottle of our hand, "Gees Hayley, slow down on it would you, if you keep going around like this your going to end up messing something up with Drew."

"My ears are burning," he chimed standing behind Kelly, "also I heard my name" he said with a dopy grin.

"Umm… hiya," said Kelly smiling with hey eyes wide open.

"Hey Drew!" shouted Hayley, "Guess what! I'm pissed!"

"Hayley," he said as his smile dropped a bit, "I thought you were different to that…"  
>"I was, but now I'm totally zaned out, Hahaha, and I want to lose my v-card too, do you like me now?" she slurred out.<p>

Drew pursed his lips, "I think I liked you better before…" he said.

Hayley stumbled closer and giggled, "Hey Drewble… HA! Drewble, I've got something to tell you." She said prodding him in the chest.

Kelly shook her head quickly, "Um, um…" she quickly grabbed Drew's head and kissed him on the lips.

As Hayley saw this, she regained a bit of her mind, "Kelly? What… I mean," she squinted her eyes, "what?"  
>Kelly pulled away and looked over at Hayley, "That's right Hayley, I just kissed Drew."<p>

Hayley shook her head as a frown came on, "Just as I thought… nothing but a total, slutty bitch… they all are, they all…"  
>"Hayley," said Kelly putting her arms on Hayley's shoulders.<p>

"Fuck you!" screamed Hayley as she grabbed Kelly by the shoulders and swung her around across the docks, Kelly hit the floor and rolled across it and off the side.

"Shit! Kelly!" shouted Drew, as he ran over to the edge. Hayley ran over to the edge and teetered on it.

"Hayley, what the fuck?" he asked.

"Drew, I…" she said putting her hands on his shoulder, she then lurched back and spewed all over his shirt.

"Oh… shit…" he said pulling his hands away from his shirt.

Hayley pulled her face shut tight in pain, and leaned back, as Drew tried to quickly grab her but she fell back off the wharf 20 feet down, along with Kelly, who was struggling now with her head above water.

"Oh Bollocks…" said Drew. He put his head up, "Paulie!" he shouted, "Paulie! Get over here!"

Paulie ran over as Drew dived down, Paulie pulled a confused look but then looked down to see the girls flailing about in the water and he jumped down after Drew.

Hayley panted in fear, flapping her arms about, "It's ok!" said Drew, "Hayley! I've got you! Just hold on, I've got you!" he said.

He lifted his arms up under Hayley, and pushed her onto his back as she hung off and he did heavy strokes to reach the land, while Paulie took Kelly.

Drew eventually reached the beach, dragging a panicky Hayley onto the sand, and laid her down where she passed out, while hiccupping.

Drew quickly put his ear to her chest, but she was breathing fine.

Drew sat back putting his hands behind him on the shore and wiping the water and sand off his face.

* * *

><p>Norman sat on the couch, watching 'Never Mind the Buzzcocks', but he couldn't focus, he kept looking back up at the clock, which had now to his fear, hit 2:30.<p>

There was a knock at the door and Norman jumped to his feet with a smile of relief, he had resisted the urge to text her or call her, and she had arrived home safely, so it was all fine.

Norman opened the door, "Hayley!" he said with a smile, but it quickly dropped, when he saw a boy who had obviously been soaked, but was now drying out, with Hayley slung over his shoulder.

"Hi…" he said, panting, as Norman quickly went to grab Hayley.

Norman had dried her, taking off her wet clothes, and tucked her into bed, where she now slept peacefully.

"Do you want, tea or something?" he asked to Drew who stood next to her bed.

"No," he said shaking his head, "I'm fine, I think I'm going to go pop around to Dean's, there's no trains home this time of night."  
>Norman looked up frowning, "Where do you live?"<br>"I live in the city, on my own." He said nodding his head.

"No parents? Or…"

Drew shook his head, "Not anymore, just me, but I make do."  
>Norman looked back down, "I can't thank you enough for bringing her home, what exactly happened; she has got a bruise on her head."<br>Drew sighed, "She wanted to have a party night, none of us really knew why and then she got angry and fought with Kelly, and both of them fell into the ocean and we dragged them out, she had done a lot of damage to her body, a lot of drugs."  
>Norman looked down sadly at Hayley, "This is all my fault, it was her mother, she upset her and she… she did this to calm herself… oh Hayley."<br>"She's a very pretty girl, Mr. McDonnell." Drew said nodding.

"Call me Norman," he said with a smile, "You're one of her friends, I guess."  
>Drew nodded, "I'm Drew."<br>Norman looked up with wide eyes, "Your Drew? Your Drew Martin?"  
>Drew raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, that's me."<br>Norman looked down and sighed, "I've just… heard a lot about you, that's all."  
>"Ok," said Drew nodding his head, "look I think I better go, I do have college tomorrow."<br>"Thank you again," said Norman, "I wish I could have done a good a job as you, I'm just pathetic and she's just suffering so much," he said muffled by tears that began to trickle as he lay his head across her bed.

Drew's eyes dropped a bit in sadness, "I think you're a great dad, mine never cared about me."  
>"Thank you," he said, "You will continue to look after her, won't you? You won't… you won't let her get hurt?"<br>Drew shook his head, "No, no I won't." said Drew as he let out a breath of air, "Alright, I better go now, take good care of her, don't be afraid to tell her no."  
>Norman nodded, "Ok."<p>

* * *

><p>Hayley's eyes drifted open, and she looked at the clock, <em>10:17<em>, "Oh bugger!" she said as she jumped out of bed.

Her head pounded a bit as she stumbled but she shook it off and quickly opened her wardrobe.

She hurried downstairs with her bag slung over her back, and with various things missing, certain books and her beanie, she was in too much of a hurry.

Norman hurried out to see her as she reached the door, "Hayley, woah, where are you going?"  
>"College, I'm late," she said opening the door.<p>

"You're not well, you need the day off, stay home." He said.

"No," she said, "I've gotta go."  
>"Hayley, I want to talk to you about last night."<br>Hayley shook her head, "No, no you don't need to talk to me about last night," she paused before she went out the door, "I'm promise tonight, you and me, we'll watch movies at home."

"Hayley, I still want to talk to you." He said.

"Well I don't, I'm sorry," she said as she shut the door behind her, leaving Norman standing there on his own.

* * *

><p><em>Poor Hayley :( That's the thing about Skins stories, each characters episode is them getting tonnes of the worst kind of stuff, it really sucks for them, but creates great emotion at the same time, and happy endings to come for future stories. Please keep reading :), and please review, Chapter 6 up soon!<em>


	6. Chapter 6

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.05: HAYLEY**

**Welcome to chapter 6! A lot has happened since last chapter, first thing is, it's a bad idea to stay up till 2 am reading creepypastas :l The Squidward's suicide one got to me :S In response to an anon review, Thank you for that helpful tip! It has since been fixed and I'm gonna be honest, I'm terrible with slang, especially British slang, so that was helpful. Now this is the most important one, some people thought it would be a fun idea, and I thought what the hell. So I made all the characters Twitter accounts!**

**Gemma Rockett: GemmaRockett**

**Samantha O'Keefe: Samantha_OKeefe**

**Claire Valentino: ClaireValentino**

**Kelly Dawson: KellyDawson10**

**Hayley McDonnell: McDonnellHayley**

**Dean Winton: DeanWinton**

**Drew Martin: MrDrewMartin**

**Paulie Preston: Paulie_Preston**

**Ken Matsumoto: thematsumotokid**

**So a way to get more extra content and a good laugh. It's set at the start of the summer holidays and they will coincide with the stories when Series 6 premiers next year. They all follow back, and will reply to most tweets. I'm also looking if anyones interested in people to roleplay them. It's pretty simple and it is like an easier version of roleplay with less effort and commitment, so if you are interested then message me :) Chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>Hayley walked up behind Kelly who was bending over to her locker. Hayley gulped and closed her eyes, "Kelly," she said.<p>

Kelly stood up and looked at her with a bruised cheek.

"Woah!" said Hayley, "What happened?"  
>"You did," said Kelly, "when you threw me against a boat and into the water."<br>Hayley began breathing deeply, "I'm sorry, I don't even…"  
>"No, I know, it's ok, you were drunk…" she said shaking her hands.<p>

"Why would I punch you?" asked Hayley.

Kelly turned back to her locker, "Because I kissed Drew."  
>Hayley shook her head, "No, hold on, you… kissed… Drew?"<br>Kelly turned back to Hayley, "Yeah, to stop you from blurting out to him that you are infatuated with him. I mean what the fuck Hayley? What went on last night? Why did you suddenly decide to get pissed, cause that's not you at all."  
>Hayley brought up her hands to her face and brought them slowly, "It was my mother, she came round."<br>"I didn't know you had a mother," said Kelly curiously.

"Everyone has a mother," said Hayley, "She came around and… she is just so…" Hayley shook her head, "Sorry, I've just go to."  
>Hayley walked over to Kelly's locker and swung it shut, she pulled it open again and swung it shut, she pulled it open once more and then slapped her own hand.<p>

"Um… what you doing?" asked Kelly.

"Sorry," said Hayley shaking her head, "I just haven't…" she reached into the left pocket of her bag, "…taken any…" Hayley felt around anxiously, but there were no pills, she had left them at home.

She began panting, "Oh shit." She said.

"Hayley? What's wrong?" asked Kelly.

"I just… I just… Fuck!" she screamed, as she burst into a run.

"Hayley!" screamed Kelly chasing after her, as Hayley in her panicky state barged through the crowds knocking people to the grounds.

Hayley felt beads of sweat beginning to drip, and her face began to ache against the wind, but she had lost control of herself.

Hayley slammed into another set of lockers as her breathing intensified and she ran outside. She ran over and jumped straight into the fountain, although only about 4 feet deep, she could manage to float there for a minute until Kelly pulled her out.

Hayley broke down and started crying into Kelly's shoulders, "I'm such a mess," she said.

* * *

><p>Tony sat on one of the desks with his arms folded, Kelly sat on a chair looking up at him, with Hayley next to her, looking down with a towel draped over her shoulders.<p>

"Here, try this," he said, "It's a pill that sort of calms everything down, puts your brain into a sort of neutral state."

Hayley grabbed it out of his hands and swallowed two of the pills.

"I think I've figured out what it is, and I'm sorry for the lesson yesterday, but what I want to know is why you haven't told anyone." He said nodding his head.

Hayley rolled her eyes upwards, as her face remained solemn.

"Tell me what?" asked Kelly, "Tell me what Hayley?"

Hayley sighed, "I have… a diagnosed, high level of Obsessive Compulsive Disorder."

Kelly tilted her head, "Oh Hayley…" she said as she quickly wrapped her arms around her friend's shoulder.

"How long have you had this?" asked Kelly.

Hayley shrugged, "Ages. I just couldn't… I couldn't tell anyone, cause they'd like down on you."  
>"I would never look down on you," said Kelly, "ever."<p>

"Hayley, your condition is one of the many things that makes you different, like your freckles or your fingerprints for example, but it does not make you any less of a person than anyone, hell you're better than half the pricks in this college." Said Tony.

"It's not just that… It's everything, the way people look down on others… it's sickening, and I can't take it." Said Hayley squinting her eyes.

Tony looked saddened, "You know what Hayley? It is sickening, but the fact that you can see that makes you so much better."  
>"Kelly… I went mad yesterday, because everything was…" Hayley paused.<p>

"Shit?"

"If you like," said Hayley nodding, "It was just, everything, the way my Dad feels, the way I feel, the way other people are, this whole loony thing, Drew… and then my Mum came over, and that just pushed me over the edge."  
>"Tell me about your mum," said Kelly.<p>

Hayley looked up at Kelly, "My mum is Selene Lavino, more commonly known as Selene Delaney."  
>Kelly's eyes went wide in shock. "Get out," said Tony, "well now I just feel fucking bad, and I'm not even going to tell you why."<br>Hayley rolled her eyes, "Don't worry, everyone who hasn't tapped her has wanked to her, I'm not surprised."  
>"Your mum is Selene Delaney, the supermodel? Why did you never fucking tell me?" asked Kelly.<p>

"Because she is a horrible monstrous woman, she came over yesterday and ripped into me and my Dad, it pushed me to breaking point and I just couldn't take it." Said Hayley shutting her eyes again.

"Never mind her," said Drew, "Cause we know now that she is a bitch, and you are still so much better, supermodel or not." Tony leaned back, "You said about Drew?"  
>Hayley smirked, "Yeah… I'm obsessed, he's absolutely everything, but me and him can never be, cause I'm just the loser nerdy girl and he's a sexy guitar player the whole college is in love with, who has a party life."<br>"You know Drew doesn't have it so easy either," said Tony, "I have talked to him, he just doesn't open up much, and what he does really need is just someone to love him, cause he doesn't have that anymore."  
>"You think so?" asked Hayley.<p>

"That boy is a literary mastermind of the 21st century, stuck in a pit that he can't climb out of, in which he keeps fucking himself over, and on top of that, he doesn't say anything, and I won't disperse it either, but there are few girls in this college who I would say are worthy Drew. I could have easily said any of your friends, like Gemma or Samantha, but even though they could be close, they'll never really be enough, never as much as you."  
>Hayley looked up and smiled.<p>

"So," said Tony clapping her arm on her shoulder, "Don't sit around, stand up for yourself, I had a mate who never stood up for himself, he always let everybody fuck him over, and now he's one of the bravest guys I know, so go do it."  
>"Thank you Tony," she said as she extended her arms and hugged him.<p>

"I don't know what it is about you guys," said Tony smiling, "But all of you, just make coming here so much better, humans…" he smirked, "we are so fucking nostalgic."  
>"I'll see you tomorrow Tony." She said.<p>

"Yeah, don't forget! Coursework, next week! Both of you!" he said pointing them as they headed to the door.

Hayley smiled and gave him a salute.

* * *

><p>As Hayley headed for the green, Kelly stopped her, "Hayley, wait." She said, "I just want you to know, that I'll be here for you and if you ever any problems with this… thing, then tell me, cause you can't keep it to yourself."<br>Hayley smiled, "Ok," she cocked her head while looking at Kelly, "Is something up?"  
>"No it's fine" she smiled, "I was just… there was this big thing… you know? Those ones where you get all the locally famous, and it sort of caters for there poncy needs, that sort of thing, yet it still looks a house party, and Kenan was taking me to tonight, I was gonna bring you along, I had it planned since the weekend, and I was gonna tell you yesterday, but… recent events would tell me you don't really want to go to a party, cause it might end up bad."<br>Hayley looked at the floor and breathed in before looking back up at Kelly, "I'll come, if you want me to… I'll come."

"Really?" said Kelly with a huge grin, "You are the best! You hear me? The best girl! I'll pick you up tonight!" she said as she ran off in a different direction.

Hayley closed her eyes as the afternoon sun set in, "Shit," she whispered.

* * *

><p><em>Interesting how this story is kind of panning out, it goes from long chapters to short chapters, obviously that is poor planning on my behalf, but I dunno, I think it works better, also this story looks like it's gonna be over 20'000 words already. Please review! Chapter 7, up soon! Also what has happened to the editing thing? Is anybody else having this problem? Can't get it to preview :S<em>


	7. Chapter 7

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.05: HAYLEY**

**Welcome to chapter 7! I know more than anyone that it should not have taken me this long to write the chapter, for which I apologize. On the other hand, I arrived home and found that somebody had made an RP account for one of these characters and started smiling a little too much, so yes considering there are a decent group of fans for this, I have started an RP page for Tumblr, in which I'm gonna have all the character and may or may not have the Gen 1-3 characters, we'll see. But when it's properly set up, I'll advertise it here, so you guys can apply and follow the other characters, in the meantime, check out their twitters. More drama and hilarity right there ;) Chapter 7!**

* * *

><p>Hayley sat on the couch and fidgeted, she was getting stressed at the amount she had to wait, and she had read the cover for the magazines over and over again, though she avoided reading them in case the devil in high-heels happened to be inside.<p>

She gripped the leather couch, staring at the clock. Her eyes darted, to the receptionist who was flicking through a magazine.

Hayley shook her head and stood up, walking over to the desk, "Excuse me," she said, "is Dr. Ryder, free yet?"

The receptionist looked up, "Yes… but you'll have to wait till he calls you, just like everyone else."  
>"But my meeting was meant to be 15 minutes ago!" whined Hayley.<p>

The receptionist's face remained bland, "Wait… till he calls you."  
>Hayley moaned and went to sit back down, leaning her head back and keeping an eye on the receptionist.<p>

She picked up a folder and walked out of the room. Hayley looked around and got up calmly and walked towards Dr. Ryder's office.

She walked through the door quickly closing it behind her.

"Hayley?" he said, "I didn't think I called for you."  
>Hayley smiled, "No, you definitely have." She said.<p>

He shrugged, "Alright then, take a seat, you look agitated."  
>"Yeah," said Hayley forcing a smile, "Do you have any of the meds? I could use one right now."<br>"Sorry Hayley, no taking more than prescribed, you know that." He said clicking his pen.

"No, but I've left them at home, do you reckon you could…?"  
>He shook his head, "I can't do that Hayley, I'm sorry."<br>Hayley leaned forward, "But I haven't had any all day, I'm going mental, and more than I already am, trust me I know I'm a nut job, but these past few days have gone up the creek."

He took off his glasses, "Sorry?"  
>"I haven't had any all day, I had a fit."<p>

He sighed and put his hands on the desk, "This is most unfortunate, and cannot happen again, but we are not allowed to give you pills that have not been prescribed out to you."  
>Hayley furrowed her brow, "But they have been prescribed out to me!"<p>

"The ones in your bottle at home have, not the ones in our bottles here."  
>Hayley leant back in anger and shut her eyes slowly.<p>

"Now, talk to me." He said.

Hayley opened her eyes and threw her hands up, "You know what? Fine. I'll tell you everything. Where to begin? My mum is Selene Delaney, the supermodel you have probably wanked to a billion times. She came over to our house yesterday, when we were doing fine without her, and she decided to come and fuck us in the ass again, completely shitting all over me and my Dad, cause she is a disgusting excuse for a woman. Then I went to a party and for some reason decided to fuck myself over some more, so I got drunk and pilled up, nearly lost my v-plates to a chav, nearly ruined every chance I've ever had with Drew, severely injured my best friend, and nearly drowned, on top of that, I came to school today with no pills and completely freaked out, and had a fit."  
>Dr. Ryder sat back, "You've had an eventful time, that's to say, alright we need to focus your mind some more, lay back on the duval."<br>Hayley kicked her feet up and laid her head against the duval.

"Right," said Dr. Ryder, "Now look at the roof, and think of cats."  
>"Dr. Ryder…"<br>"Just do it Hayley," he said, "Trust me."  
>Hayley squinted hard at the roof, and tried to think of cats, but her mind was aching too much.<p>

"Their fluffiness, their loveliness, think… of… cats…"  
>Hayley sat up, "I'm sorry Dr. Ryder, this just isn't working, can I please just have like two pills, I mean they are prescribed and everything…"<br>He shook his head, "Hayley, I've told you no, now stop asking, and lay back again."  
>"But, why not!" shouted Hayley.<p>

"Because, I'm not allowed to that! I'm the Psychiatrist! You are the patient! You do as I say! Now lay back!" He said pointing to the chair, now rather annoyed.

Hayley shut her eyes again, and picked up her bag, "I think I better go."  
>"Hayley, your session is not over, sit back on the duval and do as I say, now!" he yelled.<p>

Hayley's face tightened and she lost it, she grabbed her satchel bag and swung it off her shoulders, and around the room, as it shattered a small glass statue, and hit a book shelf knocking it over, with an incredibly loud CRASH!  
>Hayley stared at it in shock, as Dr. Ryder stood up, red with rage!<br>Hayley bolted out of the room as Dr. Ryder shouted, "Ms. McDonnell! Come back right now!"

Hayley kept on running, she ran out of the building and outside along, the streets, her face now streamed with tears as she kept running and then tripped on her laces, and skidded along the concrete, causing a nasty scar down her cheek.

Hot blood poured down her cheek and burned her skin as she shut her eyes in pain.

She curled up on the ground and cried to herself, clutching the soles of her sneakers.

* * *

><p>When Hayley got home, she stood in the front of the door for a while. Atticus came up behind her with a friendly meow, to which she put her fingers on her lips. Hayley slowly inserted the key and opened the door slowly, and then closed it as silently as possible.<p>

She winced as the pain from her cheek trickling with blood, pulsed again. She slowly crept along the hallway and began climbing up the stairs, when Norman came up behind her.

"Oh hello honey, you are home." He said, "We were going to have pizza and movies, yeah? How was psychiatry?"  
>"Good," said Hayley.<p>

"Can I have a hug?" asked Norman with a smile.

Hayley bit her lip and then slowly turned around.

Norman's eyes went wide with shock as he walked right up to her, holding her face, "Hayley! What happened? Did somebody hurt you? Did someone do this to you?"  
>She pushed his hand away, "No dad… I forgot my pills, and I had a fit… two… two fits."<br>"Oh Hayley," he said, "come right upstairs, I'll get you all fixed up, you can have a bath, I'll clean it up, I'll get you your pills, and then you can…"  
>"Dad," she said, "please, it's fine, I'll deal with it, you set-up for tonight, yeah?"<br>"Ok," he said, "shout if you need me."

Hayley walked up the stairs and into the bathroom. She dabbed her face with water and a cotton ball, before taking 3 pills, and she felt herself ease immediately, it was probably too much, cause now she was feeling a little woozy, but she walked into her room and opened her wardrobe.

She pulled out her whitish-yellow dress and her red headband. She held up the dress against herself, and looked in the mirror, she had worn it on a few occasions, when clubs stepped up the dress standard.

Her dad shouted from downstairs, "I'm just going to get the movie, I'll be back in a pop!"

"Ok!" shouted Hayley, as he closed the door behind himself.

Hayley went and got a glass of water, before sitting down at the computer and opening Tumblr.

Her phone buzzed and she picked up to see Kelly's text, **'I M OUT DA FRONT'**

Hayley's eyes went wide with shock, she wasn't expecting Kelly, anywhere near this early, and she hadn't even told her Dad.

Hayley looked out her window to see Kelly and Kenan standing at the doorstep. Kenan blew her a kiss as Kelly nudged him in the stomach.

Hayley got dressed and ready, then before leaving wrote on a piece of paper, '_I'm at Pettacon Lane, Hayley x'_ She held it up to her face, and looked quite sad, the last thing she wanted to do was upset her father, but she planted a kiss on it, then dropped it on the living room table, before heading to the door.

Hayley opened the door and smiled, as Kenan put on a big grin, "Ah! Gorgeous girl, you look stunning."  
>Kelly shot a glare at him, "Watch it Kenan," she snarled at him.<p>

"Yes, yes, I know," he said, "You are in love with some very lucky man called Drew. You think he deserves the very best, cause you love him, yes?"  
>Hayley shrugged, "I spose,"<p>

"Well then when you first engage in the beautiful act of love making with him, he should have a wonderful experience, so how about I teach you that gorgeous girl, teach you the ways of sexual passion." He said moving his body up and down.

Kelly grabbed him by the throat, "Shut up now you little worm, or I'll tell Mum about your little five-way in her bedroom."  
>Kenan frowned, "Alright, alright," he smiled back at Hayley, "Come Hayley, let us go to this party," he said.<p>

She looked back at her house, then at them and nodded, "Ok, let's go."

* * *

><p>Norman pulled up as the rain was bucketing down; he ran to the door and quickly went inside.<p>

"Hayley! I'm back!" he shouted, "Blimey, it's a real storm out there, lucky you, you were probably having a warm bath, while I was having a cold shower," he laughed to himself.

There was no response around the house, "Hayley?" he called.

He saw a note on the table and picked it up, _'I'm at Pettacon Lane, Hayley x'_ Norman's smile dropped and he felt the note with his finger.

Norman sat down on the couch with a gloomy face, without taking his jackets off, and didn't put the DVD in.

He sat there long into the night, doing very little.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for my lack of commitment and shorter chapters recently, the next chapter has a brilliant ending, I think, one of my favourites. That's what is important with these episodes, making a brilliant ending, where not everything is resolved, but it is touching your heart in multiple ways :). Chapter 8 up tomorrow. I will begin work on 7.06 some time in the coming days, like Friday or Saturday or something, along with work on the role-play, getting it up and running. Message me if you are interested and please review!<em>


	8. Chapter 8

**SKINS – GEN 4 – SERIES 7 – 7.05: HAYLEY**

**Last chapter, Chapter 8! I did the planning for 7.06 in Maths today, got in trouble, but I hate Maths and the teacher hates me. It's looking like it is going to be a good episode though, certainly breaking the repetition of constant parties/clubs that I seem to do, so I'm looking forward to writing that, I will probably begin work on that Thursday-Saturday. I have School Certificate next week, everyone else in my year is freaking out and studying hard, I couldn't give less of a damn, cause it means nothing and they pass you anyway. Though one thing that could halt my writing, is the release of MW3 next week, and yeah I know it annoys some people, I haven't actually played it for a while, I lost interest early this year, but I'm hoping to get back into it when this comes out, cause it is pretty fun. Now for Chapter 8!**

* * *

><p>Hayley rubbed her arms as hard as she good, "Blimey, it's freezing" she said.<p>

"You're the one who didn't bring a jacket," said Kelly.

"You told me to dress nice so I did! You know I usually walk around in hoodies and Sweaters and Jeans and the Beanie." She said.

Kelly frowned and looked at her head, "Yes, it is always a strange site to see your hair, which is actually really pretty, why don't you dress like this more often! You look gorgeous!"  
>Kenan laughed, "You see? You agree now sister, she looks gorgeous, I shall have to protect her at tonight's party, making sure no man's hands is wandering her."<br>"Kenan, the person I'm most worried about touching her, is you, you slimy git" she said.

Kenan laughed and leaned in to Hayley, "The sister, she does not know how to have fun, she is all whiny, whiny, bitch, bitch."  
>Hayley smiled at him, while Kelly snapped at him, "If you don't shut up, I'll shove my heel so far up your ass…"<br>Kenan laughed giving her a shove, as Kelly took off her show and started whacking him over the head.

"What's so special about this party anyway?" asked Hayley.

"It is hosted by David Llewellyn, famous name if you know where to look, incredibly rich, and he makes money out of this sort of thing, so they charge and you have, all these benefits and these local stars turning up, and they can dip there nose in anything." He said.

"What kind of benefits?" asked Hayley.

Kenan smiled, "Fun benefits, you'll see."

"They charge at the front door?" asked Kelly.

"Oh yes, privilege to work at a place like this, Mr. Llewellyn has people working for him all over town in all different areas."  
>Hayley frowned, "How come I've heard that name before?" she asked.<p>

Kelly ignored what she said, "Spose that'll be it over there," she said as she pointed to an enormous mansion.

Hayley whistled, "Fancy'" she said.

"Wonder how many people live there." Said Kelly.

Kenan smiled, "Just the one, coming then?" he asked, as he ran off towards the house.

* * *

><p>There was a red light blaring from the house, and it wasn't your usual dubstep, it was like some weird high-pitched industrial song, which sounded almost menacing.<p>

It was a strange sight, because there was all the usual party gear, alcohol, drugs, attractive men and women, intimacy, music, but everybody for some reason was quite etiquette.

There was a large room in the middle of the house, that hosted a large dance floor, which had very little dancing on it, and a DJ up the back set up to a mammoth sized sound system, that made blood pour out your ears.

Up the other end was an almost throne like chair, with bodyguards around it, but nobody in it.

"That's Mr. Llewellyn's seat," said Kenan, "so he can eye the party, make sure everyone is satisfied."  
>"Where is he?" asked Hayley.<p>

"Probably in a sealed room somewhere, discussing business." He said with a wink.

"I'm not sure I'm keen to know what his industry involves," said Hayley.

Kelly pointed out, "See those people wearing the crested pins?" she asked.

Hayley nodded, "Most of them women."

"No, no, no." said Kelly, "There are a certain amount of men, each one means a different thing, like the Red one caters for drugs; green ones cater stock I think… oh! And blue ones cater for sex."  
>"Sounds wonderful, so I guess the mostly women, would be the ones wearing blue ones." Said Hayley.<p>

Kelly shrugged, "Dunno."  
>Kenan laughed and clapped his hands together, "There's Kenny and Marshall, right, I'm going to get my night started, take care of yourselves, find us if you run into trouble Hayley, you'll be fine though, you know the signal sis?"<br>"Yeah, the three-note bass riff, I'm sorted." She said nodding.

"Right, careful though! Both of you! You'll be fine though, Hayley, really." He smiled patting her on the shoulder.

"The hell are you going on about?" asked Hayley.

"We're getting involved in the night, you want to be on your own for this sort of thing, just listen out for the three-note bass riff, you'll be fine, good luck!" she said hugging Hayley.

"Kelly! Don't leave me! Don't do it again!" Hayley yelled over to Kelly.

"Sorry kiddums! You gotta do this one on your own!" she yelled back before merging into the crowd leaving Hayley on her own.

Hayley slapped her hands by her side, "Well now what do I do!"

She looked up to see a man smiling at her, "Hello," he said, "Can I get you a drink?"  
>Hayley shook her head, "No thanks, I d-don't… drink," she stuttered.<p>

He shrugged, looking a bit confused, "Alright then, mind if I keep you in sight for later? You are a stunner." He said smiling.

Hayley looked at the ground with mouth open, "Um… actually, I might just… j-just go, sorry."  
>Hayley headed out of the room in a hurry and leaned against one of the walls letting out a large breath.<p>

She tilted her head up and scanned the room, then stopped when she saw Drew across the other side in button up clothes and a tie.

She smiled and yelled across the room, "Drew!" she yelled,

Drew frowned and lifted his head up from whoever he was talking to, and his eyes went wide open when he saw Hayley waving across the room.

Drew turned around in a click, and walked briskly out of the room.

Hayley stood there; feeling like somebody had just punched her in the gut. Her heart ached, and her eyes began to burn… she thought Drew at least was her friend, but he'd left at the sight of her, all chances with him had just died within ten seconds.

She actually tried to cry, but couldn't, even if she could, who would listen to her, at a party like this?  
>A voice boomed throughout the house, using some sort of intercom system. "Thank you! Thank you!" it sounded, "It is a pleasure to have you all at my residence!"<br>Hayley frowned and stood up, entering the room which she had just left, in front of the seat, stood a 30 to 40 something man in a fine pinstripe suit, with a clean face, and golden rings across his fingers.

"How great it is, to serve you, people of Bristol, and across England, and the Channel and all of the United Kingdom in Scotland, Ireland and Wales." He paused looking around the room with a sharp glance, "We hold this celebratory event today, for two reasons, one is to continue to provide satisfaction to the young and rich world we live in, the second is to celebrate our growth to all 4 countries in the United Kingdom, for this we thank our new ambassador for Scotland, Mr. Rudy Bowden." He said clapping to his right, as a large man in a suit waved to the crowd, miming the words thank you.

"I know that some of you would like me to continue to speak, but we are at some very urgent points of business at the moment, and I'm currently in the middle of some very important meetings, all for your benefits of course," he said with a large grin extending his hands, almost warmly, like the wolf who called in Red Riding Hood, or the witch who called in Hansel and Gretel, "so I urge you to continue the party, and be prepared, because we will be starting shortly. Well... you shall be, I shall be missing out on such wonderful endeavors', cause I will be working, but I wish you the very best, enjoy your evening!"

The crowd hollered as Mr. Llewellyn made his way off stage and briskly through a guarded door.

This whole party was messing with Hayley's mind. She sat down and shut her eyes; it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Hayley had managed to find a bathroom where she could obtain a glass of water, much to one of the caterers' confusion as to why she wanted it.<p>

But she swirled the half-empty glass in her hand, staring at the water, the reflection showed the same man as before.

Hayley looked up, "Listen, what do you want?"  
>He smiled, "I thought my vibe was quite obvious."<br>"Nothing is quite obvious, I've got no idea what's going on, all that I'm getting from your vibe, is creepy stalker guy."  
>He smirked, "Don't worry, we'll soon change that."<br>Hayley shook her head, as the song faded out and ended. There was a long pause, as the song ended; a heavy bass sounded three notes reaching up to the tonic. The crowd began to holler, as a new heavier song came on. The guy next to Hayley stood up, "Finally," he said, looking down at her.

Hayley shook her head, "What's going on?" she asked, "I don't get it."  
>She looked around the mob, as everybody started to merge in on each other, making tight groups, some as small as 3, others as big as 10.<p>

Hayley stood up and looked around, as people started removing, ties and shoes and their faces got close.

Hayley started panting heavily, "I don't understand, what's going on?"  
>The man smiled advancing towards Hayley, "It's just a party cute thing, now relax a little." He moved towards her, as he began unbuttoning his shirt.<p>

Hayley bolted into a run, out of the room as she began shouting, "KELLY!" she shouted, "KELLY! Where are you?"

The music drowned out the sound from more than a few meters away, so not many people could hear her.

She continued to holler, "KENAN! KELLY…" she paused, "DREW!"

As peoples hands began to move all over each other, Hayley backed into a wall, and quickly reached inside her bag, grabbing out her phone, she dialed her Dad.

Norman sat at home, on the couch watching the telly, when the phone buzzed and he quickly snapped it, "Hayley," he said with a smile.

"Dad?" she said in a frightened tone.

"Hayley, what's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"I don't know," she said panting, "I don't know what's going on… oh… help me…Dad…" a girl bumped the phone out of her hands. Hayley tried scanning along the floor for it, but a man's boot stepped on it, and little gears shot out the side of Hayley's phone, leaving a hunk of metal on the floor.

Hayley's breathing rapidly increased, as she slid away, reaching back into her bag, this time for her pills… but she hadn't brought them, cause she hadn't packed them for college.

Hayley's mouth and eyes were wide open as she slid down the wall and clutched herself into a ball.

She continued to sit there, letting out frightened noises, as her mind constantly thudded, worse than ever before. She started seeing frightful sites before, as what was close touching, turned into something much worse, and her mind was killing her, cause she had realized the party Kelly had brought her to.

She looked up at a figure above her, "There you are," he said with a grin, looking down at her, he lurched forward to grab her wrist.

Hayley screamed and quickly slid out, trying to run, she had to find the door, but the house was too big, and her mind was hurting too much to focus.

She felt her bones slam against the wall, as a violent shatter shook her body. He had her pinned against the wall, with a devilish smile.

"Please!" shouted Hayley, as she struggled against him. He grew angry and smacked her across the face, as she slid down the wall, still shaking and wincing in pain.

He smiled, bending down towards her, as his hand began to creep up her dress, a voice boomed across the room, so loud, that the entire mansion heard, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!"

Norman powered through the room, shoving aside ravenous groups, he reached the man bent down at Hayley and delivered an uppercut straight into his jaw, as he went flying and his head smacked against the wall, blood immediately began pouring out his mouth, and he couldn't move from pain.

Norman bent down and covered Hayley in his arms, and broke down into tears, "My baby," he said, "My poor baby, they'll never hurt you again, I won't let them" he said through streams of tears.

Most of the crowd went about their business, not noticing what just went on, but a few solitary figures had seen the event, as Norman slowly picked up, Hayley.

* * *

><p>He slowly helped her across the lawn, and lowered her slowly into the seat of his car.<p>

As she sat down, she looked up at her Dad, and then passed out, her head tilting slightly to the right.

Norman, whose face looked very grieved looked down at his daughter, and brushed her hair, before bending down and kissing her on the cheek.

"So," said a voice, "commotion during the highlight of the party, how very interesting."  
>Norman stood up and turned around to see a man in a pinstripe suit, followed by various bodyguards.<p>

As Norman widened his eyes, the man smiled with realization, "Norman! Well, well, well! This is a surprise! I didn't imagine you to be one to try and mix with the young people, especially here of all places."  
>"You haven't changed much David," said Norman.<p>

"Neither of you," he said, he paced towards Norman, "you know, your wife is under my branch, I'm technically in charge of her, and have had the lovely experience of getting to know her," he smiled, "without the burden of children of course."  
>Norman remained calm, "I know who my wife works for, and I'm very aware of everyone who works for you, everyone" he said.<p>

David laughed, "Honestly Norman, for such an intelligent man, you make such pathetic choices, two chances you've had at glory, and you've turned both of them down. You said no to me in High School, your best mate, and look at me now," he said spreading his arms about, "I'm on top, where are you now mate? Still struggling as a sort of what was it? Vacation advertiser? Something like that? My life is a vacation, you pathetic twit," he said spitting in Norman's face.

Norman closed his eyes, as David continued to pace, "and then you turned down the second option to go with your wife and live like a king, with a supermodel wife, and you turned that down… for a child? Honestly, most people are trying to get away from those retched things, and you still hold onto her, what a disappointment you've been."

"Hayley, is not a wretch," said Norman firmly.  
>"No?" said David raising an eyebrow, "Why were you attacking my guests tonight?"<br>Norman breathed in, "He was about to rape my daughter, you have to understand David, she's my daughter, she's just a kid, most of the people in there are, they should be running around, playing pokemon and swimming in the river, like Hayley does, they have so much potential and you are slowly killing them!"

David smirked, "Little runts," he said, "I provide a gingerbread house for them to feast on, and harvest their goods, aka money. It's how you get on top Norman, you take all you can get, it's not an equal society, not anymore, it's a fight for survival and if you want to waste your life, raising kids, you are not only making it harder for yourself, but raising more competition, it's just idiotic Norman. That's the fall of a genius, cause you were Norman, we both were, but then you gave it all up, and now I'm rich, and you will never… be close to where I am right now."  
>Norman smiled, "That's where you're wrong David, and I feel so sorry for you, because you will never, you hear me never, have the joy of children. Hayley is worth more to me than all the riches in the world, I'm not an idiot, because I'm now the richest man in the world, and your going to be sad, because you will be dying in your golden coffin, and you will look back on your life and only be able to remember those 5 minute drug sessions or sex romps, I will look back and see Hayley's shining face, and I will die a happy man, because she is everything to me, and so I've got everything, and that's why I've turned it all down, I just hope one day… you'll do the same."<br>David stood there for a minute with a blank face, and then burst out laughing, "You pathetic fucker," he said, "you enjoy that then, I've got a business to run. I can't be bothered getting the boys to wail you up a bit, I feel too sorry for you. See you twat!" he shouted as he walked back towards his house.

Norman sighed as he watched David walked back in, and then turned around to see Hayley lieing in the car again.

Another face, which had been watching through the window, came running out the door as Norman headed for the driver's seat.

"Mr. McDonnell!" Drew shouted as he ran out to greet him, Norman tilted his head up to see Drew approaching the car, "Mr. McDonnell," he said, "How is Hayley? Is she…"  
>Norman closed his eyes, "You said you'd look after her." He said.<p>

Drew looked down sadly, "I know, I fucked up, I just couldn't let her… You don't… I'm just so sorry…"  
>"I know Drew," he said, "I know everything, I know exactly where your at, even with Mr. Llewellyn."<br>Drew tilted his head up with eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry Drew, goodnight," he said as he climbed into his car and shut the door, driving off into the night.

Drew watched the car drive out of sight, and then sat down on the footpath, staring into the night.

* * *

><p>Hayley's eyes slowly opened as she strangely enough saw her white ceiling, she was in her bed, with no idea how she got there.<p>

She didn't feel that groggy, although she did ache a bit in various places, but they weren't that bad, she felt relatively fine.

She climbed out of her bed and looked in the mirror, her face had a bruise on it, but apart from that she looked healthy, she still had no idea how she had gotten home.

She looked to her right, to see a glass of water and two pills sitting on the desk, which she took swiftly, gulping down.

She went to put the glass back on the desk, but missed and it rolled onto the ground with a thud. She picked it back up and put it on the desk, as she began to hear footsteps.

Her Dad opened the door, "Hello sweetie," he said with a smile.

"Dad?" she asked, "what…"  
>"Sit down on the bed," he said, and she lowered herself on to her bed, as he did also.<p>

"I came for you last night, and I took you home, and if I hadn't then you would have been raped by a strange man." He said.

Hayley face was in shock.

"I'm not praising myself," he said here, "Because before you can say anything, I've been pathetic, I've tried to provide for you, but never been able to do the things I'm really meant to, like give you advice, protect you, make sure your not getting hurt or freaking out, or going to dangerous places, because no Dad should have ever let their daughter go where you went last night."  
>Hayley looked at her feet sadly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said.<p>

"It's not your fault," said Norman, "it's mine… I really love you Hayley, I probably tell you this, but never to the extent… you mean more to me than anything in the world, I'd rather you over every single treasure. On December 5th, 1995, I got a call from Dr. Schwarkovski, simply saying, it's started. I rushed out from work in a heartbeat, without a care of what my boss would say. It went long into the night, but finally at 1:16 in the morning, on December 6th 1995, the Doctor raised a crying baby into the air, and I burst into tears. I love you Hayley, and I'm never going to let you down again."  
>Hayley tried to suppress tears, "I love you too Dad," she said as she embraced her Dad in a hug, and poured tears into his shoulder.<p>

He leaned back and held her shoulders smiling, "Now, go have a shower, get dressed in whatever you want, grab your bag and make sure you have your pills."  
>She smiled, "I know college," she said nodding.<p>

He laughed, shaking his head, "No, no, no, you aren't going to college today." He said with smile.

Hayley raised an eyebrow at him, rather confused, as he smiled giddily to himself.

* * *

><p>Hayley and Norman walked into Cinema 5 and not a soul occupied the seats. They sat down in the middle row, with a large bucket of popcorn, a packet of gummy snakes and two large cups of coke.<p>

As a movie called _Wreck-it Ralph_ began to play. Hayley and Norman smiled the whole way through, laughing at the same bit and as Hayley took a sip of her drink, she wrapped her arm around her Dad's and leant her head against his shoulder.

He looked down and smiled at her, while she hugged what she thought was the bravest man in the world.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know exactly how that sounds in text, but I know watching it on TV would have made my heart tingle as much as the ending for 1.02 did. That episode made me fall in love with Skins, only 2 episodes. Hope you all enjoyed it, a really sweet story, a bit different from the outrageous party people :) Expect 7.06 in the coming days and also in the near future, for the Role-play to be set up and running for you to apply, I reckon it's going to be fun :) Please review, it means a lot to me when you review, and you tell me any thoughts or speculations, or whatever. It just means a lot to me when you do that, so thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed, Episode 5: Hayley!<em>


End file.
